The New Annoyance
by GildedQuill
Summary: A new character is added to the mix, and the entire team is a little off balance. How will this work out? READ AND REVIEW! SasOC, NarHin, KakTsu COMPLETED YAY SEQUEL NOW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited impatiently. Almost seven hours late! Kakashi Sensei had been late before, but- no wait a minute, he had always been late, but this was pushing it!

Sasuke was especially annoyed, sitting against a tree next to Sakura (not his idea!) and drawing random images with a stick. It didn't help with Sakura over his shoulder asking what he was drawing, what was he going to draw next, asking the history behind each and every object. He had given up shaking her off about an hour and a half ago. A couple times he had even written, 'shut up Sakura' but it made her talk more. This was torture!

"Kakashi Sensei! Finally!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quickly moved his foot over the patch of dirt where he had drawn Kakashi and clock dropping over his head.

"Sorry I'm late, I had something to do, for real this time," Their Sensei explained.

As if to prove it, a girl of about eleven, possibly twelve, moved out from behind him.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"This is my friend's relative's daughter. Her family was killed and my friend had to leave on some important business, so now I get to watch her," He answered vaguely.

"My name is Keitorin Marukomu," (**A/N: pronounced Kay-eh-tore-en, but when say quickly, Kay-i-tore-in)** The girl answered a bit shyly. She light blue hair that was in a ponytail and went down to about her mid-back. She wore a blue dress (shorts underneath, of course) that looked a bit silver-ish and seemed to flow in the wind. (It was short sleeved, so it covered her shoulders.)

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted himself warmly.

"Hi, my name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno," She said just a little solemnly. Another girl in the group? Would her dear Sasuke-kun fall in love? Of course not! _Oohh, if she steals my Sasuke-kun, she'll really get a beating! _

Sasuke noticed the urging look on his Sensei's face (well, more like in his Sensei's eye) and quietly introduced himself. "Sasuke Uchiha." An eleven year old? Seriously, this was just a waste of time! Seven hours, actually. Seven more than he wanted to waste, about four and a half more than he expected too.

As if reading his mind, Kakashi told them, "She is only eleven, but her birthday is in two weeks. She is very skilled, and will be an interesting partner. Don't worry, in a few weeks, she'll be completely caught up. I'll be going, I've already shown Keitorin where she'll be staying," And with that, he turned around and left. "Oh, Sasuke, do you mind showing her there? It's that little house next door to yours, it's been reserved for her." **(A/N: I would be very surprised if there actually is a little house next to Sasuke's house, because I made it up.)**

Well, that's just great. Now she'll go bothering him all day. He was in for a nice um, however long she's staying. Come to think of it, he never said when she'd be leaving. Probably just annoy Sasuke. That's all he could think of it, anyway.

She took a good look at him, then turned to Naruto. That was actually a pretty smart move. Talk to the people that like you already, then go annoy the other people. He should savor the Keitorin-free moments. He would even be walking home with her.

"So, do you like Ramen?" Sasuke heard Naruto say. What a loser!

She giggled. "It doesn't taste bad."

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Oh great, now she had to deal with her and Ino. And now he had to do the painful job of walking this girl home.

Kakashi had obviously told her to walk home with the dark-haired boy, because as soon as he left, she said good bye to Naruto and followed him. At least she was more behind him than next to him. She only tried to make friendly conversation once.

"That boy Naruto must really be a pain. He really is something, though. Has a thing for Ramen," Sasuke actually would have agreed with her and furthered the conversation, but she might get used to it so he said nothing. He was pleased when she fell back beside him.

Well, he did his job and got her home, she didn't get lost or anything. Kakashi Sensei didn't say anything about actually talking to her, now did he?

**My first Naruto fanfic, so please be nice and don't stress over small details like spelling. And if anyone cares, Keitorin means Kaitlyn in Japanese, I'm not that creative. Anyway, if you hated it, tell me why you hated it. If you loved it, tell me why loved it. If you don't, I probably will keep making it hate-prone material, and if you loved, maybe I could use that element of writing a little more or whatever… Anyway, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Sasuke was bored. The kind of bored where you have absolutely nothing to do and you think really hard about the stupidest things. Well, he thought about everything that happened that day, which was basically a whole lot of nothing. He looked up and noticed the clouds were rolling in. He always liked to sit near the window. It made him feel content, like something was being satisfied inside him. Anyway, what did he do today… Sitting by a tree… Walking around… Count how many times Naruto went to get Ramen… Listen to Sakura talk about nothing… Draw pictures in the dirt… meet a girl. That was pretty much his day.

There was something strange about Keitorin. He just couldn't say quite what it was. He just sensed something strange. It started to thunder. That was one less thing he could do… Practicing in a storm was not his idea of a distraction. Well, actually it was, just a bad one. Not a very good distraction from being bored. He gazed out the window. He could see Keitorin, her figure illuminated by the lightning. She was going outside in the pouring rain. Okay… Now she's practicing in the pouring rain.

Interesting… Her way of practicing was making a shadow clone attack her. She had to be nuts. Practicing in the rain! Anyway, shadow clones must have been hard. She was, by the way, only eleven. She did many various jutsus, some quite complicated. He wondered where she learned them. Keitorin was quite good at taijutsu.

It got quite windy and she finally gave up. He was beginning to get a little worried, because it was very windy, very cold, and she was dripping wet. Well, he figured that if anything horrible happened to her, it could be partially his fault, because he lives right next door to her. It seemed that they wanted her there for a reason. Number one, the house was reserved. Two, was it really just a coincidence that Keitorin got put next to Sasuke, the best of Kakashi's students? And three, it was the only thing he could think of to keep him from being bored. So basically, he was relieved when she went inside. Then again, now he nothing to watch, so he was bored again.

The rest of his night passed by in the same way- boring!- and he ate and got into bed. He was pretty tired- he actually didn't know why because he did pretty much nothing the whole day.

He was just about to crawl into the warm comfort of his bed when he heard glass break. A window break. He stood erect and poised for battle. Then he looked out his window. Did he see a dark figure? No, it couldn't have been. Then, his heart leapt into his throat as he heard a scream- as he heard Keitorin scream.

He ran out his door and got to the window. It was a cellar window, the ones that you can never see out of because they're too high at the very bottom of where the house touches the ground. Sasuke squatted down and peered through. He saw about fifteen ninja surrounding Keitorin. She was getting ready for bed, too; she was in a light blue nightgown. He watched, frozen in place. The ninja were from the Hidden Rain village. Sasuke wondered what they were doing in Hidden Leaf, and why were they attacking an eleven year old girl? She was absolutely shaking with fear.

One of the ninja, apparently the leader,stepped forward, and said formally, "Keitorin Marukomu, you are sentenced to be brought back to the village Hidden in the Rain. **(If anyone finds out the other name for it, please tell me! You know, like the Hidden Leaf village is also called Konoha.)** Then the ninja got close to her face and whispered so quietly that Sasuke couldn't hear it. "You know…It's a shame. Keitorin Marukomu of the Hidden Grass village… I thought you'd put up more of a fight. I guess that rumors should never be believed." He stepped back and let the other ninjas attack her.

Sasuke was watching in horror. He had to help. She couldn't fight them off! He started ticking the reasons off his fingers. She was only eleven. She was a little, inexperiencedgirl. She looked like the only fight she had ever put up with is her shadow clones, and if you ever get in trouble, you can undo that jutsu. She was… He looked up, and his mouth dropped open. She was beautiful! She had taken her ponytail out and looked prepared to fight. How much that altered her appearance! He wondered why she kept her beautiful blue hair up, she looked perfect with it down. He shook his head. What was he doing? Was he falling in love? No, he couldn't be. He shook his head, trying to shake the thought of how beautiful she looked with her hair down out of his head. But he couldn't do it. Not all the way, all least.

She did a few hand seals then shouted, _"Panthera tigris tigris Jutsu!"_ Before Sasuke's eyes, there was a large tiger in the spot that Keitorin had been standing. The Hidden Rain ninjas seemed just as surprised as he was. She took out seven ninjas with this attack and undid the jutsu. Apparently, that took a lot of chakra. She was panting heavily, and four more ninja came flying at her. She wasn't ready, they were aiming to cut her throat. Sasuke threw four shuriken and hit his mark each time. The fight paused for a second to turn to Sasuke, who had now jumped down into the room to join the fight. Then the leader shouted to the remaining of his team, which was only four, "Spare the girl, kill the boy!" Sasuke was getting surprises all over the place. Well, surprise, surprise, Sasuke, Keitorin had her Sharingan on. Sasuke stared into her red eyes. Then, they advanced on the four other ninja. They threw their kunai at them and quickly finished them off. The next part wouldn't so easy. They had to face the leader. By this point, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, also.

The leader looked very nervous. Two pissed off teenagers with their Sharingan activated, coming at you with many complicated jutsus that you never took the time to learn, with kunai and shuriken easily in reach equals ouch. He tried to escape, but Sasuke already had him.

He used his Pheonix Fire mixed with Taijutsu to start it off. Then Keitorin grabbed him and threw him up in the air where Sasuke started kicking and punching him. He was greeted by Keitorin who pounded him into the ground with a hard kick. The two children panting heavily stared at the intruder with a look of disgust.

"What do we do now?" Keitorin asked, putting her hair back in its ponytail.

"Well, I guess we should go to the Hokage," he answered quietly.

"Do you think that he'll wake up?" Keitorin asked.

"I doubt it," Sasuke replied.

So the two made their way to the Hokage.

**Okay, Next chapter whenever I feel like it. I think I got the name for the Hidden Leaf Village correct, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. It's Konoha, right?I want at least twice as many reviews as got before to go to chapter three, so if you reviewed before, you better review again. In the next chapter, find out how Keitorin is related to Sasuke, why the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain wanted to capture Keitorin, and her complex and confusing past.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The two kids left the house in no big hurry. They tied the lead ninja up, and the others kinda died. They didn't think that it was necessary to tie them up.

Sasuke was really confused- sharingan? And what was that move she used? Why were they attacking her? He was really thinking very hard. He led her to their destination. He really didn't think she was so annoying anymore. Why would he?

They searched for the Hokage, but they couldn't find him. Instead, they found Tsunade. She looked slightly worried when she saw the children cut and bruised.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ninja from the Hidden Rain Village… and they attacked Keitorin. Didn't you know they came?" Sasuke asked. He was confused and he didn't like it.

"What?" Tsunade asked, surprised. As a streak of lightning lit the room, the lights dimmed. That made an incredibly spooky effect on Tsunade's face, which had a look of fear and anger and anxiousness on it.

"Come on!" She said to the children and various other ninja in the hallway.

**Time skip- Keitorin's house**

They found the lead ninja, tied up as the left him. He was bleeding on his wrists and ankles, proof that he had woken up and was struggling, and also proof that the two children were very good at tying knots.

Thunder boomed and when the lightning came, they could see that the leader had an insane look on his face.

"Where is it? I know she has it, where?" He kept saying this over and over. Keitorin moved away a bit, looking slightly afraid.

Tsunade untied the man. "Don't worry children; he will be given capital punishment," Tsunade said darkly, as another lightning streak illuminated the room.

The ninja took the bodies out of the room, also taking the crazy guy.

"Do you still have it?" Tsunade asked Keitorin.

"They didn't even come close to it," Keitorin answered.

"Good girl," Tsunade answered. "Are you sure you don't want us to take it?"

"No- it… makes life interesting," Keitorin said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Of course you can, Keitorin." Tsunade answered Keitorin's questioning look.

After Tsunade left, Keitorin sat on her bed wearily. Sasuke sat down next to her after a moment.

"What's going on?" He asked again.

Keitorin sighed. Sasuke realized that this would be a very long explanation.

"When I was a little girl, I lived in a very different place," She started sadly. "I came here by using something my father invented. We came because the other kids made fun of me- and of my eyes. I used to live in a different time period, where thereis no genjutsu, no ninjutsu, a different form taijutsu, not many, okay; almost no one knew what chakra was!"

"What!" Sasuke was astonished.

"But I was different. I knew. When I was little, I was digging in my shed. It was really cheap and had no floor, so I was about four, and…"

**In a flashback, while she is explaining to Sasuke**

"_Mommy, look what I found!" Keitorin was holding a collection of scrolls, rusted kunai and shuriken… that stuff._

"_Oh, Keitorin, you don't know where that's been!" Her mother scolded._

"_Yes I do! It's been in the ground. What does it say, Mommy?" Keitorin was an average, hyper four year old, in purple clothes, shorts and a tee-shirt, covered with dirt and grime._

"_What in the world..." Her mother started reading from the scroll. "'Chakra is the technique of combining mind and body power.' Keitorin, why don't you go show this to Daddy?" _

"_Okay!" she cried _

"_Daddy! Look what I found!" _

**(End of Flashback) **

"He was able to figure out what it was, and I learned some, but not enough. Then, he made this," She fished into her pocket and brought out what looked like a TV remote.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a teleporter, what brought me here. I wish he never made it," Keitorin said. She pulled down her hair again, and started playing with the hair tie.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he made it, and sent me here. I was in the Hidden Rain Village. I didn't like it there, and a squad of ninjas asked why I was dressed so strangely. I told them everything, not knowing better and being only six. The leader took it from me, and started a killing rampage, starting with my family. If it wasn't for the kind Hidden Grass Village, who knows what could have happened?" Keitorin said, tears falling silently from her cheeks.

But she didn't stop there; her voice was still eerily level. "A few days ago, the Leader of the Hidden Rain Village found me in the Hidden Grass Village and killed my adopted family. He wanted me to turn over the device so that he go and take over the world. I'm not quite sure it would work, but I don't really want to find out. The Hidden Grass Village Leader called Kakashi, who knew my adopted father, and now he's taking care of me. As you can see, they haven't given up, and I don't think that's the last we'll see of them," Keitorin finished.

Tears were violently falling, and she was sobbing hard. She flung herself onto Sasuke's shoulder, who was shocked at first. He started to comfort her and run his hands through her perfect, silky, blue hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

I will start updating twice a week- Sunday and Saturday- because I am going to camp for four weeks and it's coming up quick. so if you come on the computer, look for updates, people!

The New Annoyance

Sasuke crawled into bed feeling… well, a lot of things. He felt happy that he could be there to help her. He was sad because of Keitrin's past. He was confused because… well, a lot of things. What was going on? Teleporters? And why did he feel the way he did? Why was he so happy around her?

He woke up the next morning to… a chorus of pebbles on his window. He looked outside his window to see Keitorin standing there. "Come on! Wake up! You're late!" She cried, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Sasuke opened up his window. "It doesn't matter! Kakashi Sensei's always late anyway!"

"Okay, how about; you're four hours late!" She shouted.

"What!" Sasuke turned around. 9:00! He wished he could have gone to sleep last night. He was up till 3:00 thinking about everything.

He cursed under his breath. He got ready as fast as he possibly could and flew out the door.

"Geez, that was fast!" Keitorin giggled.

"Yes… _very_ funny," Sasuke said darkly.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for last night. You really helped me. With the fighting, and then you even listened to me last night. I felt so much better, I was just itching to tell someone," Keitorin said, much more serious and a bit shyly.

"It wasn't a big deal. All I did was listen, and that wasn't bad cuz I had nothing else to do, and fight, which wasn't bad cuz I like doing it," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, I felt like I should do you a favor, and I guess part of that was waking you up! It's a good thing you closed your window last night," She joked.

"Yeah; lucky you!" Sasuke replied.

"I think we're late!" She said suddenly. Kakashi was standing over the patch of dirt Sasuke was drawing in the day before.

"Sasuke! Keitorin! Nice of you to join us!" Kakashi said.

"He just got here!" Naruto said, looking irked. So, they weren't really late. Well, not much more than he was anyway.

"Sasuke, I admire your talents as an artist," Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi motioned for him to come over, and pointed the spot where he had drawn a clock falling on his Sensei's head the previous day.

"Um…" Sasuke stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay- now Sasuke, you can go first," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"This is Takai Kara Nawa. You will jump over it and not get hit, basically," Kakashi explained. He held up a thick rope with a hard, solid, metal ball attached to it. "It's as simple as this!" Kakashi continued.

He swung the rope hard at Sasuke close to the ground, and Sasuke wasn't ready for it so the rope collided with his shins, almost knocking him over, and the metal ball kept the ropetwisting around his legsuntil it crashed into Sasuke's shins, now knocking him over. "Ow! That hurts!" Sasuke complained.

"So don't get hit!" Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, baka!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to see me do it?" Naruto asked. Sakura was too busy seeing if Sasuke was alright to listen to him.

_The poor little loser… But he is kind of cool for a loser. I just wish Sakura would treat him better._ Keitorin was thinking. She really did like Naruto; she looked to him as a brother. He was hyperactive and strange enough to be one.

Naruto tried. He almost did it, but he jumped a little too late. He toes got stuck on the rope and he fell on his face. He really was very close, though.

Sakura laughed. Keitorin turned and stuck her tongue out at her. _I'd like to see you do better! _She thought.

"Okay, Sakura. Naruto, try jumping just a bit earlier," Kakashi said helpfully.

Keitorin noticed that both the boys had deep cuts where the rope had hit, especially Sasuke. Ouch, that had to be reinforced rope!

She turned just in time to see Sakura jump, but she jumped way too early. The rope hadn't even got there by the time she touched the ground. The same thing happened to her as with Sasuke, but she couldn't handle the weight of the rope and she fell before Sasuke. The metal ball was still traveling, and it her on the back. Or it would have, if Keitorin hadn't stopped it. It was a good thing she did, because if the metal ball had hit the right spot, it could have had disastrous effects; the back controls most of the nervous system. Keitorin did hurt her hand, but she'd been in worse pain.

It was Keitorin's turn. She was quite confident. This was a bit like jump rope, and she was the best jump rope- uh, jump roper of anyone she knew. Not to brag, but that is with the knowledge that she hasn't done it in so long. She saw it coming and she jumped with perfect timing- except she didn't know that it would be coming back at her, and Kakashi saw this. He tried to make it go over her head so that she wouldn't get hurt after achieving the objective, so he tried to redirect it to go over her head. It didn't exactly work. She was turned the other way, and thought that Kakashi had stopped it.

Sakura smiled. _Now she'll know what it feels like to get hit, kinokiita ketsunoana._

Naruto gasped. "Watch out, Keitorin-chan!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke worked spontaneously (More reflex, really). He saw the metal ball heading toward her face. He jumped over and pushed her out of the way. The metal ball just barely scraped her shoulder. This put them in a fairly awkward position. Their faces were only inches, no, centimeters away from each other, and they quickly pulled away.

Kakashi had managed to stop the thing, and realized that he missed something. (He couldn't see what went on because he was worried about the training thingy. The name, by the way, means Death by Rope) Something from the look on Sakura's face and the flushed faces of Sasuke and Keitorin, his adopted goddaughter, told him so. Not Naruto, though. If you looked at Naruto, he looked confused, the same way he looked when two plus two equals four is being explained.

Sakura exploded. "Temae mesuinu! Doushite kan temae yume dzuki choudai are shuuketsu dzuki waga Sasuke-kun! Mesuinu! Mesuinu! Mesuinu! Mesuinu! Mesuinu! Mesuinu!"

Naruto would have flipped out on Sasuke, because he looked at Keitorin as a sister, but Sakura kind of scared him. She would scare anybody now. He just hissed, "Chikushou itto, Sasuke!"

(What that meant: Sakura said: You bitch! How can you even dream of getting that close to Sasuke-kun! Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch! And Naruto said: Damn it, Sasuke! Got it?)

Kakashi looked at Sakura, looked at Keitorin, looked at Sasuke, and just for the heck of it, looked at Naruto. Then he calmly said, "Okay, let's not do that again and get on with our lesson, shall we?" He motioned to Sasuke.

**A bit long, but no complaining! Do you know how long it took me to translate the name of the training thingy, to think of the name of the training thingy? And to translate those three f-ing sentences? No! And, it's 11:57 right now. I'm supposed to be in bed cuz I have a communion party tomorrow, and now I' m thirsty. So, why don't you review while I get a drink? I mean water or something, maybe even soda.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

**Four hours after the first round of training**

"Well, that wasn't so horrible, not for the first time, anyway," Kakashi said.

Mostly everyone had deep cuts and huge bruises on their ankles and shins. Naruto was holding his legs and arms, his arms had become entangled in the mess of ropes once, but surprisingly he wasn't complaining much. Keitorin took a bunch of leaves and ground them up with rocks and some amount of water from a lake, even a bit of dust, and got it into a container. "Hold still, Naruto-kun, this might sting a bit," Keitorin warned.

"Go on. If I'm going to be the Hokage, I'm going to have to be facing much worse things than this," Naruto answered.

She poured the liquid onto his open cuts, and he winced a bit, he bit his lip, but other than he did nothing. Then she wiped away some dried blood and dirt, and poured more onto the open cuts.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Naruto wailed.

She wrapped him in cloth (don't ask where she got it, it's not important) and went on to Sakura. When she wasn't wailing, she was hissing, whispering nasty things to her, and vise versa.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That stings!" She screamed.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My Ears!" Sasuke yelled from where he was sitting.

"Ow! How do you expect me to help you if you keep kicking me? Naruto, I need your help!" With the two of them holding her down, they just barely got her bandaged up properly.

She took the mixture and poured it onto Sasuke's cuts.

"GOD THAT HURTS!" He yelled.

"Yeah, that would be why Sakura and Naruto said 'Ow'! You say it when you get hurt!" She said.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke replied.

She wiped the cuts clean, then said, "Ready? I'm going to do it again."

"No…" Sasuke answered. He bit his lip as she poured it again. "OW! ARE YOU SURE THAT GOD DAMNED STUFF IS HELPING?"

She sighed. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, calm down."

She poured the stuff on herself. She felt herself twitch, because it really did hurt. It felt like pouring burning hot bleach on your cuts. (Not that I've ever done this, I would just assume that it hurts…) She cleaned the cuts, and then poured it on again. Her eyes watered, she bit her lip, she twitched, but nothing else happened.

"See? It does hurt!" Sakura yelled.

"I know that! I'm the one who made it. Don't you think I should know?" Keitorin said.

"Um, well I uh…" Sakura stammered. She then twirled around. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to do something? Just you and me?" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura, your face matches your hair!" Keitorin giggled.

Sakura ignored her, and waited for Sasuke's answer. She didn't get one; he just left.

Keitorin ran to catch up to him. Mostly because she didn't know the way home, but partly because she had an idea of how to thank him for helping her.

The two made their way to the house, and Keitorin pulled Sasuke into her back yard.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just shut up and follow me!" She commanded.

Sasuke followed her into her shed. She turned the light on and locked the door. She put the key on the ground. She took out the Teleporter, and pressed the big green button. Instantly, a hole appeared in the ground. But the inside was green! She stepped in it and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a carpeted floor.

"Where are we? Do you know how to get back? What's going on? And where did that hole go? How did it get there? And-" Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, just shut up for a minute! In order, that would be my house, yes, we traveled in time, gone, the teleporter, and if you ask any more questions, I'll tie you to a flag pole. Got it?"

"First of all, yes. Second of all, do you really think you could tie me to a- What are you doing?"

"I said NO MORE QUESTIONS! GEEZ, I'M ONLY ELEVEN! I DON'T HAVE A VERY BIG ATTENTION SPAN, SO STOP TALKING! I'M GONNA ASK YOU A MILLION AND FOUR QUESTIONS AT THE SAME TIME WHEN WE GET BACK, SO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! Oh, and this is really fun. It's called DDR. It's actually a pretty good way to train. You have to move your feet where the arrows tell you, and why are you looking at the TV like it's about to explode?"

"Dance Dance Revolution? I'm not dancing."

"Ooh, it's not dancing, it's really fun! Just try it or I won't leave you alone."

"Fine. But if I don't like it, we leave."

Sasuke learned pretty fast, and through the stumbles, trips, knocking over lamps and other various breakable objects, they both had a concussion.

"Ow… That was really weird, Keitorin-ch- uh, Keitorin!" Sasuke was in the kitchen with an ice pack over his head. They had stopped because they both had injuries from Sasuke's falling. He would keeping doing one thing, and then trying to do all the arrows in about two seconds!

"I'm not the one who made you do it!" She said.

"Yes you were!"

"No, I asked you if you wanted to try it. You could have said no."

"What about, 'Try it or I'll annoy you'?"

"Well, nobody said you had to believe me!" She defended, giving him a wide grin.

"You're really, really annoying!"

"So I've been told. Anyway, we should get going now. It's past 5:45."

Keitorin pushed the red button on the teleporter. A red hole appeared, and they went through it.

"Bye Sasuke!" Keitorin said as he left.

"Hn."

**Okay, this was a really bad ending, but I've read fanfictions that had endings that made no sense, so live with it. The DDR thing was a bit uh, outside the box, but guess what I was doing earlier. Nope, you're wrong! I was doing DDR! What else could I have been doing? (Rhetorical question!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

They went on for a couple of weeks, doing pretty much nothing besides training. Then, they got a huge mission.

"You are to protect the kazekage of Suna's family. There are apparently rumors of a civil war. The family will be taken to a center for-" Kakashi told them zealously one day.

"Wait… Kazekage's family…that'sGaara's family, isn't it? He doesn't need protecting!" Sakura interrupted. The others were also confused. Excited, but confused.

"Well, no... but it says here that… that Gaara requested 'Team 7 of the Hidden Leaf Village for protection for my sister, Temari. Although it is not requested, my sister has asked me for the protection of my brother, Kankuro. It is still to be decided whether or not he will stay with me.'" Kakashi read from the scroll.

"Oh, so he wants it for his sister…" Keitorin said, understanding now. "Aw, how nice!"

"So, do we protect her for a week? Will we be staying in Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Hm… No and no. We will be protecting her for… for a month at least, and we will be bringing her back to Konoha," Kakashi said.

"Oh, cool!" Keitorin said happily, highfive-ing Naruto.

"When do we start?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… We start traveling tomorrow! The way there shouldn't take too long; the way back may, though," Kakashi said to them. We will need to start nice and early, and keep going all the way through the day. Get plenty of rest." Kakashi said.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei-san!" Keitorin called Kakashi, her godfather, Sensei-san. It made sense, at least to her, better than Kakashi-san or Kakashi-Sensei.

"Three o'clock."

"What? Sensei, don't you think that's a little late?" Naruto asked.

"Three o'clock in the morning, Naruto."

"What! Kakashi-Sensei, don't you think that's a little EARLY?" Naruto asked.

The rest of them had left. Sasuke remembered something. Tomorrow was Keitorin's birthday! He had seen it on her calendar. She was walking happily in front him; she had, by now, memorized the way home. Her blue hair bounced behind her as she went. Then he did the strangest thing.

"Hey, Keitorin," Sasuke called.

She spun around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to get some Ramen?" He asked.

_Wait a minute, what did he say?_ Keitorin blinked.

Sasuke felt his face burn. _Wait a minute, what did I say? Why would I say that? What's wrong with me?_

"Wait a minute, what did you say, Sasuke-kun?" Keitorin asked.

"Um, well since tomorrow's your birthday, and everything… I thought that you might like to eat lunch out today… Before the mission…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, sure, okay," Keitorin said.

So the two made their way up to the Ramen place. Sasuke ordered two bowls of Ramen,and, no duh (they put it on their heads! -Wait, no... sorry ) they ate it.He was pleased to find that he could talk to her without stammering, and they both had a good time. Sasuke never knew what impulse urged him to take her to get Ramen, but they both walked away happy.

Sasuke had never felt so happy, and he didn't quite know why. He had another impulse, and he tried to make it go away. He took her to her doorstep, and she went to go inside. She said goodbye, and Sasuke felt the impulse again. This time, it was much stronger than before. He took her hands and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her on her cheek, and he felt another strong impulse. He realized what he had done though, and turned a bright shade of red. He quickly took off for his house. He slammed the door behind him and he started to pant heavily. That was strange, he thought.

_Now why did I do that! First of all I kissed her, second, I just left her there! Jeez, Sasuke! _Ah, well, it could have been worse.

Keitorin stepped inside. "Boys," She mumbled. _They like someone and they don't know how to handle it, and after they start something, what do they do? They freak out._ She shook her head. At least she knew that Sasuke liked her back. Or did he? Now she was confused. She sighed. Ah, well, she had better get some sleep. Three in the morning… Ugh, how troublesome! (She had been hanging out with Naruto who introduced her to Hinata who introduced her to Shikamaru.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

Keitorin rolled over and reached for the off button on her alarm clock. "Ergh…"

Two thirty. She didn't want to get up. Then she remembered- _It's my birthday!_ She got out of bed, suddenly wide awake. She took a long, hot shower, allowing herself to wake up fully. She ate breakfast and got dressed. She was wearing a different outfit, one that she used to wear, but her old outfit got burned down along with the rest of her possessions in her house. Before Sensei-san came to pick her up, she went shopping and bought herself a dress. She put on a new outfit, a crème colored shirt, the sleeves just covered her shoulders, and a skirt that went to around the middle of her thighs (shorts underneath).

She went outside at about five to three, and met Sasuke about ¾ of the way there. He turned when he heard footsteps coming up the path.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" He said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Sasuke needed to talk to her, to clear some things up, but he couldn't find the right words.

He found a bench along the path and sat in it. "Keitorin, about yesterday… I didn't mean it." He hoped his voice sounded more sincere than he thought it sounded.

Keitorin's face fell. So he didn't mean it… Tears stung at her eyes.

Sasuke noticed this. "Wait; did you- did you like it?"

Keitorin bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke's eyes glimmered with hope. "You weren't offended?" Sasuke felt an itching impulse again. This was getting annoying.

"No! Who told you I was, Sasuke-kun? Was it Sakura? I'll teach her not to-"

But she was cut off as Sasuke pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back.

"Aw, isn't that nice!" A familiar voice said from behind them. They both pulled away from each other to see Kakashi. Oops!

"Hm, I come a few minutes late, and I get to wish my goddaughter a happy birthday a bit earlier than I expected! Not that Sasuke isn't making sure she's having the best one ever, but…"

The two of them blushed deeply. The three of them found their way to the training ground where they were supposed to meet.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "I know, I know, I-"

"Not you! You're early," Naruto said.

Sakura was screaming at Keitorin, and Naruto was yelling at Sasuke. Kakashi anime sweatdropped.

**Bad stopping point, I know. But, I'm getting bored of finding good stopping points for you people. Who thinks that Sasuke got Keitorin a nice birthday present? Out of curiousity.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Kakashi was having a hard time concentrating. What should he do? He was supposed to be like her father, wasn't he? But he wasn't. Kakashi was confused.

He had no time to worry about that now. He had to get them across to Suna. That was the farthest of most of the villages, and they had to get to it early tomorrow morning. He decided that they would travel in the trees, because that was faster. He realized that he had to be in the front, and he had to put the two worst people on the inside. And guess who that was? Naruto and Sakura. He had to put the two best people on the outside, and guess who that was? Keitorin and Sasuke. This was not making life easy for him.

"Okay, you four will follow me. We will be going via the trees, for the most part. So Naruto and Sakura, you will be behind me, try not to fall behind. Sasuke and Keitorin, you will be behind them. Try not to fall behind," Kakashi said monotonously. "Alright; we've wasted enough time, let's go!" Kakashi cried.

The five took off. Or they would have, if Tsunade hadn't stopped hem.

Kakashi stopped his group. "Greetings, Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted her, bowing.

"We have two more for you to take, Kakashi, we thought that since this a higher ranked mission, you may need the help," Tsunade said professionally. Down the path into the line of view (which wasn't very large because it was dark out) came Ino and Hinata.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, bowing once again.

"Okay, Ino and Hinata, go in front of Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said. "We will be going via the trees."

The seven of them took off, up the trees only about fifteen minutes behind schedule.

Sasuke and Keitorin had to keep diving down and catching Ino; she kept losing her footing because it was so early in the morning. At around seven o'clock, Ino switched places with Sakura.

At eight o' clock, they rested and had breakfast. Sakura and Ino were fighting over who sat next Sasuke; Naruto was eating Ramen he had packed; Keitorin was talking to Hinata. In the midst of the two girls net to him screaming at each other, Sasuke wondered what girls talk about. Occasionally, Keitorin and Hinata would giggle. _Hm, maybe they talk about… shoes. Girls talked about that kind of stuff, right? Hm, and shoes are funny…_ Okay, so he vowed that before he died, he would find out what girls talked about. Sasuke realized how pathetically bored he was. Seriously. He just made a vow that he would find out what girls talk about. _Please let's just get going with the mission._ He couldn't hear anything, and both of the girls were leaning on him, and now he couldn't feel his shoulders.

"Okay, come on, we're not even halfway there!" Kakashi said, snapping shut his book.

"Naruto looked up. "It's about time you put that bachiatari book away, Sensei!" Naruto said, annoyed.

Kakashi sighed. "Just come on."

Sasuke stood up, almost knocking the two girls off of him.

Ino and Sakura stood up immediately. "I get to go next to Sasuke!" They both shouted at the same time. "No way! I go next to Sasuke! Grrrr…!" They both said at the same time.

They all sweatdropped, except Hinata, who just sighed. "No, same spots as before," Kakashi said.

Well, that rule had to change. Ino quickly realized that the more you fell, the more the more the person behind you has to save you. And Sasuke was behind Ino. So, Ino had to be put next to Sasuke, much to his, Sakura's, and Keitorin's displeasure.

They stopped for lunch five hours later. Keitorin sat next Hinata, and Sasuke sat next to Keitorin. He wasn't next to her for long, though. Sakura and Ino had pushed her out of the way. Same situation as before. Sore shoulders. Gritting his teeth and balling his fists.

"Okay, we have to leave." Kakashi-sensei was really pushing them.

They traveled across swiftly until ten. Then he allowed them to eat dinner. The reason they had to keep at it until ten is because the trees thinned out and they had to go on foot. Anyway, at ten o' clock, they got to the pre-set up camp. It was about four hours away from Suna, so some people from Suna must come and set it up. There were two large tents; one for boys and one for girls.

"Okay, since we don't want to waste all of the easy to make stuff, we have to make dinner," Kakashi ordered.

The boys went fishing, and Kakashi gave them a hand. They discovered that Naruto and Sasuke were horrible at fishing. They also discovered that not even fishing could keep Kakashi away from that book!

They caught enough fish with help from Kakashi, and the girls had to cook them. Hinata and Ino collected stuff to make a soup out of, wild vegetables and things, like that.

When it came time to eat, everyone was tired and hungry. Sakura put a plate down in front of the small group. Keitorin put one down on the other side. Sasuke speared a fish off of Sakura's plate. He took a piece from it and popped it into his mouth. His eyes started to water.

He saw the look on Sakura's face, and swallowed the horrible tasting fish. "Mmmmmmmmm…" He said.

After eating, everyone welcomed sleep.

Keitorin had the weirdest dreams, but she didn't even remember them when she woke up. Maybe, it had something to do with Sakura's fish…

**I've been having a lot of bad endings, haven't I? Okay review, because I am going to _bed!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

"Thank you for coming to aid me in my time of need," Gaara said thankfully.

"Don't worry about it; we'll be happy to protect your sister!" Naruto cried.

Gaara smiled, a slight smile... but he smiled. "I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Kankuro walked over. "Hey, who's the cute girl in the blue?"

Keitorin blushed. Sasuke stood up a bit, trying not to be protective. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. Temari whacked her brother over the head. Gaara gave him a look that said 'If you do that again, I will hurt you so badly you'll be in a hospital for the next ten years.'

Temari turned to the group. "Please excuse my brother, there's… something wrong with him."

She went to go toward them, but then turned to her youngest brother and flung her arms around him. "Oh Gaara, please be safe!"

Gaara pushed her off of him. "Temari, stop. I'll be fine!"

"Do I get a hug too, Temari?" Kankuro asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't have time to take a shower afterwards!" Temari replied.

"Mesuinu!"

"Baka!"

With that, Temari turned and joined the group.

"We will return as soon as we get word that Suna is safe," Kakashi said.

They walked out of Suna in a group. There were no trees to travel by for quite a while, and they traveled in an unorganized group.

They walked for about two hours until the got to the trees. This time, Kakashi put Hinata and Sakura in the front, Naruto, Temari, and Hinata behind them, and Sasuke and Keitorin behind them. Kakashi asked Hinata to use her Byakugen for the 360 vision.

They went smoothly for about four or five hours and stopped for lunch. They took the opportunity to rest. They had been traveling so quickly for so long thatthey were all tired. Sasuke sat against a tree and Keitorin sat beside him. Hinata talked to Tamari for a bit, and Sakura and Ino were, surprisingly, talking to each other. Naruto sat next to Hinata and joined conversation with her and Temari.

Kakshi took out his book and started reading. Everyone sweatdropped.

Keitorin actually got so mad that when Kakashi was checking on the Ramen, she threw a kunai at his book. He was holding it loosely, so it flew out of his hand and was pinned to a tree.

"Hey! Keitorin! My book! It's got a hole in it now! Right in the middle, too! What did the book ever do to you?" He scolded.

"It was a nice hit, you have to admit, Sensei-san!" Keitorin said brightly.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Kakashi cried.

"Ramen please!" Naruto said in hunger.

After Kakashi gave everyone Ramen, he walked over to the tree and pulled the kunai out. His book fell to the ground and the pages fell out. "Ah, well. I'll just have to read my spare," Kakshi said, reaching in his pack.

"WHAT?" Naruto, Keitorin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino shouted.

"My spare!" Kakshi smiled and pulled out the exact same book and kicked the broken one aside.

"WHO THE FUCK KEEPS A SPARE BOOK IN THEIR BACKPACK ON A MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"WHO THE FUCK KEEPS A SPARE BOOK IN THEIR BACKPACK, ANYWAY!" Keitorin yelled.

"Well, me!" They all sweatdropped.

After about fifteen more minutes, Kakashi snapped his (spare) book shut.

"Come on, time to go!" They all jumped up into the trees.

Surprisingly, everything went smoothly for the next five or six hours. Kakashi could have sworn that something would have happened. This was turning out to be very boring.

They stopped for sleep at a place with a lake, it was very beautiful. Konoha had provided the tent. Instead of there being two small tents, there was one large one. They had to sleep in the same tent, but on different sides, of course.

The boys and Kakashi slept on the left side and the girls slept on the right side. (Cuz girls are always right and boys aren't : P)

They stayed outside and enjoyed the sound and the sight of the waterfall. They didn't have time to stop and view this place before.

They went to sleep and that ended the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up a little early; earlier than everyone else. He always seemed to wake up early, no matter how late he went to sleep.

He got up to quietly get a drink of water, when he noticed that something was wrong. He couldn't tell what, because his eyes were still adjusting to the light that was coming into the tent. It was a bit dark, but bright enough to hurt sensitive, early-morning eyes. He just sensed that something was wrong. _Let's see… Hinata slept on the far edge, next to Ino, and then Tamari, Keitorin, and Sakura._ Hinata was there, so was Sakura; he could see Ino's bright blonde hair sticking out on the dark floor; Tamari was there; Keitorin was there. Wait, so who was missing? He moved a bit closer, and… Keitorin was gone! What he thought was part of her nightgown sticking out was a note attached to the pillow.

He silently reached over and picked it up. _Please be from Keitorin, saying something like 'I went to get a drink' or something, please!_

He read the note. It said...

**Hahahaha! Cliffie! This is my first good stopping point in a while. Anyway, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The note said, 'If you would ever like to see Temari of the Desert again, you must bring us all the pieces of gold and/or silver your city possesses. You will find at an oasis about a mile and a half from where you are now. If these requirements are not fulfilled by midnight tonight, the girl will die.'

Oh, great. But wait- this was a ransom note for Temari, not Keitorin.They hadgotten the wrong girl.

Sasuke went oer to Kakashi and violently shook him. "Sensei, wake up!" He hissed.

"I don' wanna…" He murmured, still half asleep.

"Kakshi-sensei, wake the fuck up!" Sasuke hissed, still shaking his sensei.

"Alright, stop shakin the boat before we got a man overboard, cap'n!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Are you, uh, drunk, Sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, why thanks for noticing!" Kakshi said.

Sasuke looked in his sensei's bag and found four huge bottles of Sake; all were empty. He sweatdropped.

"Sensei!" Sasuke scolded. "No wonder he didn't wake up when they kidnapped Keitorin, and he's only four inches away from the door!" He murmured.

"What happened to Kakytoreen?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

The others had started to wake up. "Is Kakashi-Sensei drunk, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, yeah;he kind of is, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped.

"Just like Kakashi-Sensei, right Keitorin-chan?" Naruto laughed.

There was silence. "K-Keitorin-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke lost it. "She's gone! Is it that hard to figure out! If it took you all to realize that I was gone, I'd be pretty angry!"

"I-it wouldn't take us this long, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at her. He noticed that Sakura and Ino didn't look the least bit worried that Keitorin was gone.

"M-maybe sh-she just went t-t-to get a drink, Sasuke-k-kun!" Hinata said.

Sasuke read them the ransom note, and Kakashi seemed to snap out of it. There's a keyword there- **Seemed**.

He got up and said, We need to save her. Now… Sasuke, bring Tamari back to Konoha with you; keep her safe. Get help while you're there."

"No," Sasuke replied.

"What? Are you saying you won't do what I-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Sensei. I want to help save Keitorin! I mean, I- I want to help you save Keitorin… Of course, that's what I meant, S-sensei…" Sasuke felt himself glow.

"Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, you are the most skilled. You can manage to get Temari safely to Konoha!" Kakashi said.

"Hey! I can manage, too!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but Naruto, I need you to help me!" Kakashi said.

"Hm… I never thought about that, Sensei!" Naruto said proudly.

"Well, someone has to get to Tsunade-sama, and we need to get Temari-"

"Excuse me, Kakashi, for interrupting, but I would like to help. I feel… guilty. It's my stupid fault that she got kidnapped in the first place. And besides, think of this as me repaying you. I'm not worried; I've got a good bunch of protectors," She smiled warmly.

"Fine. Ino and Sakura, you go and get Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, I want to help Sasuke-kun! He needs me, you know!" Sakura said.

"I'm not leaving Sasuke-kun!" Ino said stamping her foot.

"Go away, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted. "Why would Sasuke-kun want you around when he's got me?" Sakura shouted grabbing Sasuke into a hug. He gasped and tried to push Sakura away.

"Oh, please! Why would he want you around when he can hang out with someone with a normal sized forehead?" Ino pulled Sasuke into a hug with Sakura still clinging to him.

Sasuke started to kick at them, which really would have been a lot easier if he could use his legs. "Gedoff!" He summoned enough breath to snarl at them.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay girls, get off!" Kakashi ordered. He tried not to giggle. It was quite funny, but he knew that was the Sake talking.

When they let go, Sasuke fell on his knees gasping for breath.

"Oh, look, Forehead Girl! Look what you've done to Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, you hugged him too hard! Next time, just let me handle things! Why do you think I was chosen to be on his team?" Sakura screamed back.

"It was probably a typo! A big one too, just like your forehead!" Ino yelled back.

"Alright, stop!" Kakashi shouted. He picked the two girls up and threw them to the sides of the tent. Just hard enough to knock the wind out of them and get them to shut up for a minute, but not enough to hurt them.

"Sakura, go get Hokage-sama, and yes, it is helping Sasuke, because if we get into enough trouble, Sasuke could end up DYING!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura stood up. "I'll go as fast as I can, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said. Then she got up and went to leave. But instead of going right out the door, she went to Sasuke, gave him a hug, and pressed her lips to his. "Please be okay, Sasuke-kun!" Then, she whirled out and left.

Sasuke stood stiff for a moment, then after realizing what happened, he dropped on his hands and knees and started coughing and spitting, and then he wiped his mouth.

Naruto and Ino were boiling mad.

"How dare she kiss you, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

"How dare you kiss her, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up, both of you! Mesuinu Sakura…" Sasuke said standing up.

"Did she take a water bottle?" Temari asked.

"I d-don't think so!" Hinata answered.

"Mmmmmmmm… that could be bad. She needs a water bottle. Who's the fastest runner?" Temari asked, holding a water bottle up for someone to take.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not taking her the stupid water bottle! Sensei? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He got his answer.

Kakashi took the water bottle, thrust it into Sasuke's hand, and threw him outside the door.

Sasuke sighed. _Well, the sooner and faster I go, the sooner I get back._

Sakura was going as fast as she could. "I won't let you down, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered to herself. She looked up again, and almost ran in to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you might need the water bottleso you don't dehydrate."

_Sasuke-kun's caring about me? Maybe he forgot all about that mesuinu Keitorin and wants me to be his girlfriend! _The very thought made her blush. She took the water bottle from Sasuke and looked down. When she looked up, he was gone.

**Alright, I think that was an okay place to end. You know the drill, people, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The group of six quickly realized that they had no idea which direction they were. They scoured the ground looking for any sort of clue. Well, Kakashi had to sit for a while because he was having another drunken spell.

Finally, Temari found something. A tiny drop of blood. She walked a bit further, and she found another tiny drop of blood. Then she found another. The others could just barely hear Temari's excited cries. "HEY, GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING! SASUKE! NARUTO! HINATA! INO! COME HERE!"

They all ran to her, and she showed them the drops of blood. Kakashi came over, and stated that she must have used some kind of jutsu to keep the sand from covering them. Although, it took a while to get the words out, because he was fighting off being drunk.

They gathered the things they needed in their backpacks and they went quickly. Within an hour and fifteen minutes, on the edge of the desert, they found what they were looking for.

They hid in the little bit of trees and bushes there. They saw Keitorin, and their reactions were not very good. Kakashi gasped. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting what he saw to be real; his fists were tight and his hands were shaking. Temari looked sick and a bit pale. Hinata's hand flew to her mouth. Naruto looked like he was holding back tears, or at least, some sign of emotion. His eyes were void and emotionless. Even Ino looked a bit disturbed.

Keitorin was sitting in the open, not moving for some reason, her eyes on the group of men sitting around a place that would normally be for making fires and eating a huge meal. Her hair, which had been taken out of its ponytail, was messy and unkempt. Places where her scalp was revealed, it was red and raw. Apparently they were pulling her hair. She looked exhausted, and her Sharingan kept flickering, as if she didn't have enough chakra to keep it activated. Her outfit was torn and stained with blood. They realized that reason that she didn't try to get up and run away was because she couldn't get up and run away. Her leg was lying limp and apparently useless at an angle; it was definitely broken.

Ino took this opportunity and threw herself onto Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't try to push her off, but he didn't welcome her either. He stood there, stiff and rigid. _Bah, who cares about that mesuinu? My poor Sasuke-kun seems so horrified… I probably should be, so I'll just act like I am! I'll make him feel a bit better, too; there, there, Sasuke-kun! _Ino put her arms around his neck in a comforting sort of way. He suddenly jerked backward and moved to the other side of his Sensei.

One of the men heard Ino fall and thought that it was Keitorin. "Where do you think you're going, you brat?" One of the men asked.

"Hm, well, maybe to the hospital after my teammates get me out of here!" She said.

Kakashi whispered, "Okay, when I say, we all jump out and attack. Naruto and Hinata, protect Temari at all costs!"

"You should learn to respect your betters, girl!" One of the men started advancing on her.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi for a signal or something, but he didn't move.

"I am! The only reason I'm not out of here by now is because you broke my leg, while I was asleep, too!" Keitorin said boldly.

"You had better watch what you say, girl!" The man said, coming closer.

"And you had better watch what you do! If you do one more thing to hurt me, Sasuke-kun will protect me! So will Naruto-kun! Sensei-san! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" She said.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi again, but still nothing.

"This is the eighth time you've said that! And do you know what? I don't think they care about you! If they did, they would have been here already. You give them too many chances, girl! Too much faith! I pity you." The man had stopped.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Keitorin clapped her ears over her head. The man started walking toward her again. Kakashi still said nothing.

"'Shut up! Shut up!' I'm tiring of you quickly, littlegirl!" The man said.

"I'm warning you, if you hurt me one more time, Sasuke-kun-" She was cut off by the man's fist to her face and his foot to her stomach.

Kakashi still said nothing. Well, screw that!

Sasuke jumped out from his hiding place, with kunai drawn.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Keitorin asked, surprised.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the stunned man that had caused Keitorin so much grief. It hit dead on, right in the heart.

The others jumped out now. Temari ran up and caught Keitorin, who had just passed out from pain and exhaustion.

Kakashi, Naruto, and yes, even Hinata, absolutely whipped the others. They tied them up, Ino and Sasuke helped, too (because Sasuke, as we know from chapter three, is an excellent knot tier) and put them in a pile. One next to the other, and they would, hopefully, find them all like that when they returned with Tsunade.

Sasuke took Keitorin from Temari and sat her against a tree. Ino took a water bottle and splashed it on Keitorin's face. She woke up instantly with a gasp. Sasuke glared at her.

"What, Sasuke-kun? I only was trying to help!" Ino flashed him a huge smile.

"Are you okay, Keitorin?" He asked.

"Mmmmmmmm… My leg hurts. And my head." She brought her hand up to her head and winced instantly. Her eyes started to water. "Chikushou! Where did my hair tie go?"

Sasuke smiled and gently ran a hand through her blue hair. "I like it down, you should wear it that way more often," He soothed.

Ino was seething. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! I think I see something strange!" Ino pulled Sasuke into the forest place.

"What?" Sasuke asked, pretty pissed.

"Oh, nothing… Just this!" Ino pulled Sasuke toward her and kissed him overpoweringly.

He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go until she needed oxygen.

He fell to the ground and started choking and spitting. "Why… does this… keep… happening to me!" He choked.

To make matters worse, he was pretty sure Keitorin saw a good portion of what had happened.

He went back over to her and she was fuming. "Did Ino just do what I think that mesuinu did?"

"It depends on what you think she did," Sasuke said angrily.

Keitorin glared at him.

"Yes," He answered.

Keitorin got up, but she yelped and fell back down. "Chikushou! My leg!"

Sasuke didn't know quite what to do.

Kakashi came over then. "Okay, now Keitorin, let me see you."

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, your legs broken… And so is your head!"

"What?" Keitorin asked.

"You don't talk back to people that would hurt you, Keitorin!" He scolded.

She blushed. "How long were to there for?"

"We got here around, 'Maybe to the hospital after my teammates get me out of here!'" Kakashi said.

Keitorin looked toward Sasuke and blushed.

Kakashi hugged Keitorin. "I'm just so glad that we got you back. You had so much faith in us, even when we didn't show up until quite a while after you got captured."

Sasuke was very surprised to see his Sensei's eye watering. He blinked. This was so… out of character!

Kakashi picked his goddaughter up and put her on a stretcher Hinata and Naruto were working on. It was made of thick leaves wrapped around the end of branches.

"Has anyone seen Ino?" Kakashi asked. "Sasuke, could you go get her?"

"No, sorry, Sensei, haven't seen her!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll go find her, Kakashi-sama," Temari replied.

**Okay, so that was a bit long, but I hope It wasn't too long. I just couldn't brake it up into chapters. Here Are your two chapters for the week, because I'm going to Wildwood. That doesn't mean that you people don't have to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The group made their way to the site. Keitorin kept insisting on getting out and walking (she could lean on someone), but Kakashi kept saying no. ( : P I wonder why)

The five of them took shifts. They had to go slowly, which wasn't very hard because the sand slowed them down.

In a good three hours, they arrived at their site. Tsunade wasn't there yet, so Kakashi set Keitorin down, who had fallen asleep in the shade. He told Temari to fill a bucket with water and bring it to him. He asked Ino to bring him some towels that were in his bag. He dipped the towels in the water and placed them on Keitorin's burning forehead. He figured that she didn't have a fever, but her head must be warm because of the desert heat and the fact that her head was red and raw from where the men pulled her hair. (They never did find her hair tie)

Keitorin woke up and saw her Sensei, her godfather, helping her. She looked to the side and saw her teammates anxiously watching her.

Kakashi took some cloth and wrapped it around her leg after placing a splint on her leg. He cleaned out her cuts and didn't bother to wrap them up. He then left her after sitting her up against a tree.

Her teammates came up to her.

"K-Keitorin-chan, are you all r-right?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, Hinata-chan, or at least, I am now that I'm with you guys and not… them…" Keitorin let her voice trail off. "So how are you, Ino-chan?" She asked putting on an air of false cheeriness.

Ino smiled smugly while Sasuke backed away a bit. "Oh, I'm fine, Keitorin. In fact, I don't think I've ever been better!" Her smile got bigger. "Oh, and did you know that Sasuke-kun is a good-"

"Fighter! Oh yes, he fought so hard, it makes me feel safe to know that my brother chose this expert team to protect me," Temari cut her off.

Sasuke made a mental note to thank her. He could probably get Ino to not tell anyone what she did, but if she said it out loud, Naruto would tell everyone in Konoha! He knew he would never tell anyone that Sakura kissed him, but he had to get Sakura not to tell everyone. He wished that he wouldn't have to do what he suspected they would make him do.

"Kakashi!" They heard someone shout.

They all turned around to see Tsunade and Sakura and a few other ninja coming toward them.

Tsunade greeted them and took a good look at Keitorin, trying very hard to mask her horrified emotion from showing through.

"Do you still have the-?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Keitorin answered brightly. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He had already been through this with her. So, his lecture about respecting those who hold you hostage and respecting your betters didn't work.

"What! They took it and you're making a big nothing out of it!" Tsunade asked.

"I never said they got it, Hokage-sama, I said I didn't have it! I left it home," Keitorin explained.

Tsunade sighed in relief. She talked to Kakashi for a bit, and then sent the ninjas she brought with her in the direction where Keitorin was being held.

"How are you going to get her home, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm… Well, I was going to send a group back with you and leave four with me, and we'll just have to walk her back, I guess," Kakashi said.

"No, you should bring them all with you. Why bring only a few of the children back? Although, Kakashi, I would recommend you stay here and wait for tomorrow night to get going."

"What? Why Hokage-sama?"

"Because the children are probably tired; Keitorin is probably exhausted; What moron would travel in the desert during the day? Why, as you know Kakashi, it gets so hot that one could easily overheat during the day!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Who would travel by day?"

Tsunade said her goodbyes and went to catch up with the group of ninjas ahead of her.

"Well, I guess we're staying here tonight; but look at what the Hokage brought us! We each get our own tent now," said Kakashi.

They set up their tents in a circle, (Sasuke and Kakashi, being the first ones done, put up Keitorin's) and got their mats and blankets and everything in them.

They realized they were very tired, and at around six o' clock, when everyone finished putting up their tents, they started to make a meal. They got the stuff out, the preserved fish, the Ramen, the soup, and they started to make a fire.

They were having a bit of difficulty, until Keitorin came up and asked, "Um, why don't we just use Phoenix Fire Jutsu?"

Duh! Everyone sweatdropped. So Sasuke lit the fire. They had, thankfully, finished Sakura's fish, so there was no more bad tasting fish left. So they had fish, soup, and only one bowl of Ramen (eaten by Naruto, of course!).

By the end of the night, Keitorin's leg kept swelling so it had to be re-bandaged about four times. Her scalp was hurting her a lot and Sakura and Ino were constantly annoying her. Keitorin hated Ino. Maybe she didn't know, okay, she probably didn't know that she liked Sasuke and he liked her (she just couldn't bring herself to say boyfriend and girlfriend, but that might because technically they weren't), but still, you don't just go around randomly kissing people! She used to hate Sakura, but now she liked her a bit. True, she couldn't do anything when it came to fighting except throw kunai (when Sakura throws a shuriken, the only thing safe is the target) and substitution jutsus.And true, she was obsessed with Sasuke, but since she didn't kiss him; she liked her a lot more than she did before.

Sasuke went in to Keitorin's tent and motioned for her to be quiet. It was just starting to get dark, and Keitorin could see Ino's figure running by. Keitorin was filling a bag with water and placing the bag on her head. She winced and bit her lip as it made contact with her scalp.

"What are you doing, Keitorin-chan?" Sasuke asked.

Keitorin slowly moved her head toward him, in order not to move any of the water in the bag, because even that was painful. "It's ice water. I couldn't put ice on my head, so I let a bag of ice melt and now I'm doing a balancing act."

Sasuke noticed that she looked weary and beaten. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She took the bag off her head.

Sasuke moved next to her and put his arm around her. "Come on. I'm here for you, Keitorin," He soothed.

She sighed. "Nothing's going right today. After you guys rescued me, I was thinking, 'this is the worst day ever!' But then, I remembered, it wasn't. The day the Hidden Rain ninjas attacked my family, that was the worst day of my life. Then when I fell asleep, I had a really bad dream. I tried to forget about it, and think of all the good things I have now. But that just makes me think, I didn't have those things then. And I just get…" She let her voice trail off, understanding that Sasuke understood what she meant.

Sasuke saw the silvery line of tears going down her face. He pulled her close to him, gently stroking her hair, comforting her. He just hoped that Kakashi didn't catch them this time.

"Sasuke, you always make me feel so much better. It's nice to know that someone besides Sensei-san cares for me so much. You are the first person, Sasuke, besides my parents, that I have ever loved," Keitorin said. Sasuke stared into beautiful eyes as they leaned closer to each other. Sasuke braced himself for the passionate kiss that he was about to get from Keitorin.

**Okay, that was a sweet but oh so boring ending. You know what? I don't pick at bad endings on other fanfictions, just my own. I really want to do something… interesting. I'll work on it, but review people! **

**:) :D :P :) X ) :0 >:) >. ... **

**(I enjoy typing smilies) Hehehehehehehehehehe**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. He could feel Keitorin's breath on his face. Then he realized. He fell asleep holding Keitorin! Sasuke blushed. He pried her fingers off of his shirt and reached for a flashlight.

Keitorin didn't even move. That was a bit strange. He shined the flashlight in her face. No, she wasn't awake. But she was sweating. He dropped the flashlight and it boomed right in front of her face. Sasuke cursed under his breath. But still she didn't move. Sasuke thought was pretty strange. She looked like she was dreaming, from the expression on her face. But it wasn't very peaceful. It looked kind of scared. He figured he should wake her up. He shook her gently. She didn't wake up. Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat.

He shook her again, a bit harder this time. "Keitorin-chan, wake up," He called softly.

She still didn't move. "Keitorin, wake up!" He cried trying not to yell. He shook her more forcefully. She still didn't move. She didn't even twitch!

_I'd better get Sensei! _Sasuke thought. He ran outside and went into Kakashi's tent. He wasn't there. He was probably by the river reading his book. That was where he had last seen him. He looked, and sure enough he found Kakashi. But, he wasn't reading his book. He was holding something. Or… a thought crept into Sasuke's mind… _someone!_

"S-Sensei? Kakashi Sensei!" Sasuke called. Two figures jumped up. What poor, pathetic, lonely mesuinu could like perverted Kakashi Sensei?

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi answered.

"It-it's Keitorin! Something's wrong with her!" Sasuke said.

"Is she hurt?" A second voice asked. Sasuke knew that voice from somewhere.

"Well, not exactly. N-no, well, it depends. I don't know!" Sasuke said. If they weren't so far away from the others, they would have been woken up by now.

Kakashi and another figure ran past Sasuke into the tent. Sasuke followed them, and when he stepped into the tent, he got the shock of a lifetime.

Who was the poor, pathetic, lonely mesuinu that liked perverted Kakashi Sensei? Tsunade, the sixth Hokage, was the poor, pathetic, lonely mesuinu that liked perverted Kakashi Sensei.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Sasuke said under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsunade looked confused. "Kakashi? What's wrong with Keitorin?"

Kakashi looked confused. "I don't… Oh! Chikushou!"

Tsunade and Sasuke both looked surprised.

"Chikushou! Chikushou!" Kakashi muttered. He looked around desperately. Then his eyes fell on Sasuke.

"Sensei, why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked, backing away.

"When is the last time you kissed Keitorin, Sasuke!" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, that would be la- Wait, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if you don't tell me, Keitorin could die!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke was shocked. "Okay, then last night."

"Really? When did you-" Kakashi shook his head. "Perfect! Come here, Sasuke!"

Sasuke obeyed. Kakashi gave Tsunade a white towel and she had no idea what to do with it.

"Now, give me your arm," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke stretched out his arm.

To Sasuke and Tsunade's horror, Kakashi took a kunai and pricked it into Sasuke's arm, the same place the doctor sticks a needle in. Kakashi held out his finger and caught a drop of Sasuke's blood. He pricked Keitorin in the same place (she still didn't move) and placed the tip of his finger in the cut. It got smaller! He repeated this until the cut completely disappeared.

As soon as that happened, Keitorin had the strangest look on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked upright. Tears came streaming down her face. "S-Sensei-san, it happened again!" Keitorin sobbed.

Kakashi bent over and hugged Keitorin. "Calm down, Keitorin-chan, it's okay now…" Kakashi soothed her.

Tsunade put the towel on Sasuke's arm to wipe off the blood. By now, the others were standing in the doorway.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei? What's going on?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Why is Sakura on the ground?" Sasuke asked.

"Sh-she p-p-passed out when K-K-Kakashi-sama cut you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata answered.

"Okay, everyone get to bed," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke stayed. "Kakashi-Sensei, what just happened?"

"Sensei-san, thank you!" Keitorin said, still crying.

"Not me; Sasuke," Kakashi told her.

Keitorin blushed. "Really?"

"Sasuke, show her your arm," His Sensei said. Obviously, he was teasing Keitorin, but Sasuke didn't know what he did that was so... um, tease worthy. He turned his arm over and showed it to her. There was the mark on his arm and fresh blood was coming out.

Keitorin blushed harder.

"Would someone please tell me what's going here?" Sasuke said.

"When Keitorin was little, and the Hidden Rain Village attacked her family, they put her under a curse. Some nights, and you can never tell when it would happen, she would get a very, very bad dream. If we didn't stop it in time, the dream would be that after her parents were killed, she begins to die. Anything that happens to her in her dream happens to her in the real world," Kakashi started to explain.

Keitorin held up her palm, which had a rather nasty gash in it.

Sasuke nodded to show he understood.

"But the thing is; she can't be woken up."

"Yeah… I noticed," Sasuke muttered.

"So we found out, by torturing one of the only surviving members the way to stop it. You had to utilize the blood of someone who loves her very, very deeply," Kakashi stopped and looked at Sasuke, smiling rather smugly.

Sasuke realized why Keitorin was blushing, and he felt himself glow.

"We had all thought that the curse wore off, because she hasn't had an attack in a long while. Not in, maybe… three months! But we've got to watch her, because she has a tendency to forget things…" Kakashi let his voice trail off. "She also usually experiences some behavioral changes. It's like talking to a completely different person. Or sometimes not. Sometimes, it's a simple change in clothes, hair style, likes and dislikes, etc."

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Well, I should get going, Kakashi… Kakashi!" Tsunade said. She turned and left.

Now Sasuke smiled smugly. "Hn, Sensei…"

Kakaski turned to leave.

"Wait Sensei!" Sasuke called.

Kakashi stopped.

"Why did you need to know…" Sasuke stopped and blushed a bit harder. "…The last time we... kissed?"

"Oh, well, uh… I didn't quite know if it would work, and I figured the, uh… closer you were to her, then the more effective it would be," Kakashi said.

"Oh. Why didn't you use your own blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Part of the curse was that you needed to have the people who loved her very, very much. If that same person who gave her blood- who gave her basically part of their life- put it on the wound, it wouldn't work. The Hidden Rain ninja wanted to kill her, but they figured, what good would it do them if they kill a six-year-old? They didn't want to stoop so low as to kill a non-lethal six-year-old, so they hoped that curse would finish her for them. Understand?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Sensei," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi smiled at his goddaughter and Sasuke. He sighed and left for bed. Or he could just read Come Come Paradise… yeah, let's go with that…

Keitorin turned to Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I- uh! Did you hear that?" Keitorin said suddenly.

"No, I didn't hear anything, Keitorin-chan. Calm down, you've had quite a night," Sasuke cooed.

**Okay, that was an okay ending. You'll never guess how the next- wait, does anyone have ESP? No? Okay. You'll never guess how the next chapter is going to start.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Sakura and Ino sighed in relief. Sasuke didn't hear them. They both thought about how nice it was to kiss him.

Sasuke sighed. When did his life become so… exciting? At the same time it became perfect, when he met Keitorin. Oh no, he had to get Ino and Sakura now. He hoped with all his might that he wouldn't have to bribe them to get them to keep their oversized mouths shut!

Kakashi sighed. Hm, he may have forgotten to mention that Keitorin's leg would heal faster, due to the bit of Medical Chakra he put into Sasuke's blood… Ah, well…

Sasuke walked painfully slowly to Ino's tent. "Ino?" He called softly. Ino was sitting on her mat; her face was flushed as if she had just been running.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked nonchalantly.

"About the… thing that happened…. You won't tell anyone, right?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What? No, Sasuke-kun!" Ino promised.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

Sasuke jumped up, did a few hand seals, and shouted, "There! If you break your promise, you will become blind," Sasuke left triumphantly.

He pretty much did the same thing with Sakura. He went to bed feeling pretty confident.

Of course he was just bluffing, but he was pretty sure they didn't know that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sasuke went right into Keitorin's room.

"Keitorin, are you all right?" Sasuke watched as the girl stirred.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" She moaned. After an examination of her pajamas, she uttered, "Why am I in blue?"

Sasuke answered, "What?" She was just a bit obsessed with the color.

"Why am I in blue?" She repeated. "I hate this color!"

She looked up at Sasuke and blushed. "Who are you?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm Sasuke! Keitorin, snap out of it!" He cried in exasperation.

She looked around, making sure he was talking to her. "Keitorin… That's a nice name. Is it my name?"

"Yes. That would be your name."

"Hm… So, where are we?" Keitorin asked.

"We're just outside of Suna."

"Ah. Are there any others here?"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke cursed silently. This was just his luck! Maybe he should have believed Kakashi-Sensei that time…

"Who?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, and Ino."

"Oh. Why does my leg hurt so much?"

"You hurt it yesterday."

"Oh."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Hm… Well, now that you mention it, it does, a bit."

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi walked in. "Keitorin, are you feeling well?"

She looked around again, and then said, "Oh, right. Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, we've got to uh, introduce you to the others," Kakashi said, pulling Keitorin up and leading her out of the tent.

Sasuke sighed, pushed himself away from the side of the tent he was leaning on, and followed them. She was beginning to annoy him, and he hated it. It was as if he never met Keitorin. Sasuke wanted to kick something, but he continued walking calmly out the door. Maybe he should kick Sakura or Ino... Or maybe Naruto!

"Now guys, Keitorin has forgotten a lot of the things. I want you to treat her the same way you did before," Kakashi explained.

Ino and Sakura smiled. Sasuke gulped.

Kakashi introduced them in order. "Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari-sama-" Kakashi was careful to introduce Temari formally. "And- where did Sasuke go?" Kakashi wheeled around. "And Sasuke."

Ino and Sakura came up to her and said, "Hey! How are you? Are you feeling better?"

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari were confused. And let's not forget... Keitorin was confused. Kakashi wasn't confused, though. He was more... oblivious.

The three girls went to into Ino's tent.

"Well, thus ends our extremely exciting morning," Kakashi said.

Sasuke walked back to his tent. He figured that he should get some sleep before they take off that night.

He couldn't sleep, and that bugged him. He went outside to get a drink, and everyone was out there. Naruto and Hinata were sitting together against a tree. Sasuke smiled a bit at that. He found his Sensei reading (AGAIN!) and was deathly afraid that Tsunade would be with him again, so he walked swiftly and silently by. He went to get a drink and held out his cup to the river.

He saw the four girls walking by.

"Are you sure, Keitorin?" Temari asked.

"Oh, yes. Besides, Sakura and Ino think it's a good idea. And you said you've done it before, right?" Keitorin questioned Temari.

"Well, yes," Temari answered thoughtfully.

Sasuke noticed that all of the girls held flowers, all of them pink and red and white, that they had found at the oasis.

"Well, what's the problem?" Keitorin asked, tilting her head and flapping her blue hair over her shoulders.

"The shortest I can make it is a month. Okay? I don't want to ruin your beautiful hair!" Temari said to her.

"I trust you, Temari-san!" Keitorin said.

"Hm, okay, now just sit here. Ino, Sakura, give me the flowers!" Temari said professionally.

The girls handed her the flowers as Sasuke sat himself against a tree just within earshot. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

Temari began grinding all the flowers into a sweet smelling pile of... uh, ground up flowers… and she added water to it and to Keitorin's hair and started squeezing the water out of the pile of flowers so that colored water dripped out into a neat little container. She took some of the now brightly pink colored water and applying it to Keitorin's hair.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. They were coloring Keitorin's hair! He watched in horror as Keitorin's hair turned from a bright shade of sky blue to a bright pink. It was brighter and more florescent than Sakura's!

Temari stepped back and admired her work when it was done.

"Perfect! But now you're going to have to change your clothes. I would lend you some, but I don't think this you're style, really. I would suggest red or pink or white," Temari said frowning a bit.

Sakura swallowed her pride. This wasn't part of the plan! "Y-you could… I'll lend you some of mine, Keitorin… chan!" Sakura added the last part as an afterthought.

**Okay, quite a sukkish ending, but you'll like the beginning of the next chapter. And by the way, I would like it if you review to the chapter I post on Friday night/Saturday even thought there is another one coming up right away. I am noticing that I am getting almost no reviews for the one I post on Saturday. I'm not sure it's because people are losing interest in the story, or what. but please, just review. Please take note, you people who have this on favorites or alert but don't review, I know exactly who you are. Thanks!  
. KK**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance 

They all went to sleep at around seven o'clock. They had all trained fairly hard, and Keitorin had her hair up in a towel to let it dry.

At around ten, Kakashi came and woke them all up. "Wake up! Come on! Naruto! Sasuke! Keitorin! Sakura! Ino! Hinata!"

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi greeted. The pink haired girl looked thoroughly confused.

Kakashi turned to see who else was up. "Hello, Sakura," Kakashi greeted the pink haired girl that had appeared beside him. He continued to walk away and stopped mid-stride. He spun around to see two pink haired girls. "AAAAAAAAAAH! THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!" Kakashi yelled.

Then Kakashi noticed that one girl had blue eyes and one girl had green eyes. "K-Keitorin?" Kakashi asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" The blue eyed girl asked. He also noticed that Keitorin had no bangs, and that her hair was… Pinker than Sakura's.

"Sorry, girls, I couldn't see in the dark…" Kakashi mumbled.

"No problem, Kakashi-Sensei!" Keitorin said warmly. Kakashi couldn't wait for this whole thing to end. The hair was not going to go over well when she got her memory back. Two more days… He was getting a kick out of it, though. He imagined that Sasuke would be in to check on her when she regained memory. She would scream so loud that his ears bled when she looked at her hair in the mirror. Ara, better Sasuke than him.

"Come on, we've got to get going! Keitorin and Sa-" Kakashi stopped himself in mid-sentence. Should he put Keitorin and Sasuke on the outside? Probably not. "Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, no fighting, do you hear me?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back. "Yes, we hear you Sensei," They answered.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Uh… Okay, now, hm… Ino, Temari, and Sakura... and Hinata and Keitorin."

They got back without any more problems, and Kakashi didn't lose a book to a kunai. As soon as they got back, they went to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade congratulated them on a job well done, and said that Temari should probably stay with Keitorin. Besides, her house was actually made for two people, and they should probably have someone watch her.

**two days later...**

Sasuke went up the sidewalk into Keitorin's house. This was the day she was supposed to get her memory back. He paused at the doorway. It was still quite early, the girls were probably still asleep. He turned. He decided to walk around the block once or twice, then go and check on Keitorin.

He walked peacefully around the block, but he kept having the feeling that someone was watching him. He tried to shake it off.

Sasuke turned around the corner and stopped. There in front of him was a huge crowd of girls, also known as Club Sasuke. If you still don't know what he was talking about, his many, many fangirls. Most of their faces were deep red.

Sasuke sighed. "What? What do you want?" He flinched as Sakura and Ino came up to him.

"That girl… That… That…KEITORIN WON'T LEAVE US ALONE!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was confused. "What did you say?"

"GOD SHE'S LOOKING FOR US EVERY DAY SHE WON'T SHUT UP I MEAN I LIKE YOU, TALKING ABOUT YOU, AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GIRL, MORE THAN THE NEXT GIRL EVEN, BUT JEEZ SHE NEVER SHUTS UP IT'S LIKE GETTING ON A TRAIN IT TAKES TOO FRIGGIN' LONG AND IT NEVER STOPS!" Ino yelled, her face turning red from not only blushing but because she said all that in about one and a half breaths.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. She hasn't been looking for me the whole time she's lost her memory, not like you two," Sasuke said.

"WELL I WONDER WHY! SHE'S BEEN COMING HERE AND TALKING HER FACE OFF! SASUKE-KUN, MAKE HER GO AWAY! SHE'S BEEN WEARING MY DRESSES AND STUFF!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, girls, I'll be with her all day today." Sasuke turned around and walked back the way he came.

He went into the house where Temari was waiting for him.

"Is she awake yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not yet," Temari answered.

The two of them sat down and had breakfast.

"She was out really late last night," Temari explained.

The two of them heard movement in her bedroom, followed by a confused, "Why am I in pink?"

The two ran in to her bedroom.

"Keitorin! You're back," Temari greeted her.

Keitorin laughed softly. "Where was I?"

Sasuke smiled and sat on the foot of her bed.

Keitorin got up and went in the bathroom.

Temari gasped. "Uh oh!"

Sasuke looked at her confused.

They heard a loud screech- no a scream followed by breaking glass. They ran into the bathroom, and Keitorin had put her fist through the mirror.

"What happened, Keitorin?" Sasuke asked.

"My… Hair… IT'S PINK!" Keitorin screamed.

Temari flinched.

"It's bad enough that I can't put it up, but now it's pink," Keitorin was calming down.

"That's seven years of bad luck, you know," A voice came from a corner of Keitorin's bedroom. Sasuke and Temari whirled around to see Kakashi in the corner of Keitorin's bedroom.

Keitorin was leaning over the sink still angry and ignoring her bleeding fist. "Be quiet please, Sensei no baka!"

Kakashi remained silent, gazing at his students and Temari.

"Well, she did say please," Temari said.

Sasuke walked over to her and looked at her hand. "Keitorin, you've got glass…"

Keitorin picked up her hand and inspected it. She silently took out the shards of mirror in her knuckles; each time she picked some out blood came oozing out of her hand.

"Better now, Keitorin?" Temari asked.

"That depends; is Sensei-san still here?" Keitorin asked smiling.

"That depends; what are going to do if I say yes?" Temari asked her.

"Well, I should be offended!" Kakashi said coming up behind her. "Come on, we should go."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura have been waiting for forty five minutes now," Kakashi said.

"What? We've got practice?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Takai Kara Nawa again!"

Sasuke and Keitorein groaned.

"Can I train with you please, Kakashi-sama?" Temari asked politely.

Kakashi contemplated. "Sure, but can you take a hit? I mean a hard, excruciatingly painful hit?"

"Uh, yeah!" Temari informed him.

"Good."

**Okay, Read & Review, peoples! I know, 'a new chapter on Tuesday?' Well, I'm a-goin' to sleepaway camp for four weeks up in New Hampshire, so my other story When Good Meets Bad, which I wish some more people would read (coughcoughhintcoughcough) Mmm, sorry... :D, is on hold. Expect more updates sooner in the week, so try to keep on to of it, kay? Kay, later!**

**KK**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

So Temari went with them to practice. She was very excited when they got there and she saw them training with Takai Kara Nawa, she said that this was the kind of stuff that she was good at.

Sasuke went; he missed once out of one hundred times.

Keitorin went; she missed three times out of one hundred times.

Naruto went; he missed six times out of forty-eight times.

Sakura went; she missed six times out of forty-eight times.

Temari went; she missed six times out of twenty-four times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As time went by, Keitorin dyed all her pink dresses yellow because blue didn't go with pink, started wearing her hair down, and started spending time with Temari.

One time at Ichiraku the two girls got on the topic of boys.

"So, Keitorin?" Temari started to tease her. "Do you _like _Sasuke, or do you like Sasuke? Is he just someone you have a good time with or is he-"

Keitorin was a nice shade of red. "Oh please, Temari, what, are you in second grade?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to find something to talk about!"

"Why don't you find yourself a _friend _to hang out with, Temari?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking…" Temari bit her lip. "What do you think of Kiba?"

"Oh, he is so cute!" Keitorin put her hands together.

Temari looked at her strangely. "Kiba?"

"Well, no, Akamaru. Well, he is!"

Temari looked at her even more strangely.

"Well, Kiba, anyone who owns Akamaru has to be at least a little cute, right?"

Temari kept looking at her.

"Well, he's really nice, he's got Akamaru, he's friends with Hinata, and he- Oh, speak of the devil. Hiya Kiba-kun!" Keitorin said suddenly.

Kiba sighed. "No, Keitorin, I won't pay for your Ramen. Last time I did that, Sasuke got pretty mad," He plopped himself down on a chair two spaces away from where the girls were sitting, smiling slightly.

"First of all, who says every time I am nice I need money? Second of all, hello there Akamaru!" Keitorin walked over to Kiba and started to play with Akamaru. "And third of all, did Sasuke really get mad?"

"Ugh, did I say that? I meant, he uh, he, well, he… Chikushou, I've got such a big mouth!"

Keitorin giggled. "Okay, come on Akamaru, Kiba needs you to make sure he doesn't screw up anymore!"

"Like he helps!" Kiba muttered.

"Anyway, Kiba, this is Temari, and Temari, that's Akamaru the Great, and the dork that beholds Akamaru the Great is Kiba,"

Kiba smiled in greeting.

Keitorin bent down and whispered something to Temari.

"Kiba, can I borrow five dollars? I'll pay you back, I came without money," Temari was trying, and failing, not to blush, and Kiba handed her a five dollar bill, also blushing. Temari couldn't see this, because he was looking at the floor, and he couldn't see her blushing because she was looking at the floor.

"Here you go, you don't need to pay me back," Kiba mumbled.

Temari sighed and handed the five dollar bill to Keitorin.

"What the- Hey!" Kiba shouted, grinning.

"Who says I'm nice every time I want to get money? I can be mean, too!"

"Fine, just don't tell Sasuke, okay!" Kiba said in a quiet voice.

"Don't tell Sasuke, what?"

Kiba jumped and turned around. "S-S-Sa- wha? Naruto?"

"No, really, what?" Naruto asked, confused as ever.

"Nothing…"

Naruto shrugged and sat down on the edge nearest to Keitorin. He drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Waiting for someone?" Kiba teased. Hinata had only told him twenty thousand times.

"Yeah, I'm a bit early…" Naruto answered.

"Just how early, Naruto?" Keitorin asked. She noticed that Temari was now talking to Kiba.

"Uh, fifty minutes…"

"What?"

"Well, I didn't want to be late…"

Keitorin sighed. "Temari, come on." Temari didn't follow her. "Temari! You have four ponytails, it's not going to be very hard to drag you by at least one of them!"

"Okay, coming, Keitorin!" Temari quickly got up and followed Keitorin after waving a goodbye to Kiba.

The two girls made their way to Hinata's house. On the way, they ran into Sasuke.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Sasuke!" Keitorin stopped short, causing Temari to bump into her.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Keitorin! Gu-tenmorugen, Temari!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, Keitorin I wanted to ask you if we-"

"Keitorin, come on!" Temari poked.

"Okay, just a second, Temari!" Keitorin said.

"Must I remind you that Naruto showed up fifty minutes early for a date with Hinata, and we have to help cause this is our best friend, and you want everyone to know Hinata's your best friend rather than Sasuke's your boyfr-" Keitorin put her hand over Temari's mouthto prevent her from finshing the word.

"Okay, Temari, coming!" Keitorin whirled around and yelled, "Isaimendan, Sasuke!"

The two girls stopped at a valley to gather pink flowers, and about fifteen after they left the Ramen Shop later they burst into Hinata's house. Hinata didn't even start to get ready.

"Hinata, what are you doing? You should be getting ready!" Keitorin scolded.

"What? Oh, for m-my d-d-d-d-date?" Hinata choked the word out. "Can't I just go in what I have on now?"

"No! Hinata, you do look lovely in what you have on now, but when you go on a date, you're supposed to wear something nice!" Keitorin said smiling, but slightly exasperated.

"Well, Keitorin, you always go on your dates with Sasuke in what you normally wear," Temari smirked.

Keitorin elbowed her in the stomach and hissed, "That's not a date, a date is preplanned between a boyfriend and a girlfriend; what I do with Sasukeis a spontaneous meeting between two friends, got it!"

"Well, I've seen you kiss once or twice!" Temari smirked even wider.

Keitorin blushed and wheeled around. "Listen, Temari, if you want to live, I suggest you stop talking!"

"Why, are you going to send Sasuke to beat me up?"

"No!" Keitorin grinned. "I'll get Kiba to do it!"

Temari instantly frowned. "You see, that's not funny."

The girls fought like that while Temari did the same procedure on Hinata's left strand of hair as on Keitorin's still pink hair. Keitorin did the make up and they got her a black dress that covered up her feet and sleeves that went ¾ of the way down her arm. When they were done, they stepped back and admired their work. She looked beautiful in her black kimono dress thing (slightly dressier than a normal kimono) and her left strand of hair dyed pink.

"Wait, Hinata, one more thing!" Keitorin took a pink satin piece of fabric from her dress pocket and tied it around Hinata's waist. She made a pretty, decorative bow in the back.

"I don't know where I got it from, I think it may be from a toy or something I had when I was very young… Anyway, I don't need it, not now anyway," Keitorin smiled.

"Oh, th-thank you, K-Keitorin-chan, I'll t-t-t-take as much c-care of it as I can," Hinata smiled at her friends in gratitude.

**Okay, the ending was just sweet, or least I thought so. Does anyone know what time it is? 2:10 in the morning. Wow. My life is really sad. Because I have absolutely nothing better to do at 2:11 AM on a Saturday night, right?**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The three girls started walking to the Ramen shop, with Hinata absolutely beaming.

When they arrived, they met a chorus of Naruto-Kiba-Sasuke. They all turned and gaped at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and Keitorin led her into a chair next to Naruto. She then plopped herself in a chair next to Sasuke.

Naruto, still flushed, ordered two bowls of Ramen. He started to talk to Hinata and everyone pretty much lost interest.

Sakura and Ino came and looked around a bit. Ino reluctantly sat down in the opposite corner from Naruto. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and shot death glares at Keitorin.

"Waiting for someone, Ino?" Kiba asked confused.

"Well, other than for you to get your nose out of other people's business, yes, I would say that I am," Ino said.

Kiba fell silent for a moment and then continued talking to Sasuke and Keitorin and Temari, and even Sakura.

Suddenly Keitorin jumped up, and more of a way to give Naruto and Hinata more privacy, she said, "Come on, let's train!"

She walked off. She knew that if she left Temari and Sasuke would follow her, and Sakura would follow Sasuke, and Kiba would follow Temari. Maybe she should walk off a cliff and see what happened…

Everyone followed except Ino, but she looked around, and realized she was the only one left with Naruto and Hinata, so in a flash she was behind Kiba.

They practiced sparring and accuracy, and they had this organization thing. It would be Keitorin against Temari first, and then it would be Ino against Sakura. It would be Sasuke against Kiba, and then whoever wins next will face whoever.

**Keitorin and Temari (FYI, I stink at writing fight scenes, so I will try my best.)**

Temari smiled at her best friend. She knew exactly who would win, even if Keitorin wouldn't admit it.

Temari got her fan out. "Don't you let me win, Keitorin!"

Keitorin smiled. "Just because you're the Kazekage's sister? Not today, Temari!"

"Okay, ready… GO!" Shouted Kiba.

Keitorin grabbed her shuriken, and she threw them at Temari. She easily blocked them with her fan. She looked up. She was throwing shuriken again. Temari blocked them again. She felt herself get thrown forward and she gasped.

"Keitorin?" Temari saw Keitorin in front of her and behind her. She threw a kunai at the one in front of her and she saw it turn into a log.

"Hmph. If that's how it's going to be, fine!" Temari wheeled around and sent a gust of air at Keitorin, who got blown into a tree. But Keitorin landed against the tree on her feet. She bounded off the tree towards Temari and she kicked the fan out of her hand.

Temari gasped. Keitorin turned and faced her. She had now activated her Sharingan.

"Okay, Temari, ready for a little taijutsu?" Keitorin asked smiling brightly.

Temari was a bit frightened. She never really practiced taijutsu, and now she was going to pay for it.

Keitorin moved, quick as a flash, and used the Shadow Leaf Dance, which she made Sasuke teach her. She weakened it of course, but the result was still Temari losing. Sasuke smiled because he taught her the move. 0:)

Keitorin gave Temari her hand, both were panting for breath. She took Temari and sat her by a tree.

"Just because I promised not to let you win didn't mean you had to let me win, Temari! I'll train you, okay?" Keitorin said frowning.

Temari frowned. "My brother usually does the fighting; I guess I really do need to train."

**Sakura and Ino (Lots of Substitution Jutsu like at the Chuunin exams but I couldn't think of many other things that Sakura was good at)**

Sakura frowned. She couldn't beat Ino in a taijutsu fight.

Ino smiled. She had this made. She already had Forehead Girl scared. Although, this would be hard. Their rivalry ended when Ino started to like… someone else, only yesterday.

"Okay, Sakura, don't hold back!" Ino smiled.

"I won't if you won't!" Sakura said, still not smiling. _Oh great, this is one of my only chances to impress Sasuke-kun and I have to fight against Ino… Maybe since we're friends again she'll let me win?_

"Ready, and, BEGIN!" Kiba yelled loudly.

The two came at each other with kunai in hand. Sakura threw her kunai at Ino who amazingly caught it.

Ino threw her kunai at Sakura and she dodged it. Ino frowned. She was fighting so desperately, probably for Sasuke that she would definitely lose. Ino threw her kunai and Sakura dodged them. _At least she's doing something right._

Sakura tried to calm down. She focused and jumped into the air and did hand seals for the Substitution Technique. Ino took the bait and pelted it with shuriken. A branch fell down.

Ino spied movement near the bush and threw kunai knifes at it. It turned out to actually be a leaf. She heard rustling behind her and threw kunai and shuriken at it. It tuned out to be a log. This went on for about three or four more minutes.

"Chikushou, Sakura, stop it! I barely know what you look like anymore!" Ino shouted, frustrated.

Suddenly Shikamaru came flying at her. "What? Shika-"

Ino fell to the ground as he kicked her. He placed his foot on top her face so she couldn't move, and in a puff of smoke, she saw Sakura.

"What? I- You- Beat me! But you- he- T-t-transformation J- Sakura! You- I- That was actually pretty smart!" Ino was really flustered.

"I thought that would work!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ooh, wait till I tell Shikamaru who you have a crush on!" Kiba mocked.

"K-K-Kiba, you-!" Ino was boiling mad and flames were shooting out of her eyes.

Kiba fell over in fear and covered his head with his hands. "I-I was j-j-just kidding, Ino-sama, p-p-p-pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't hurt me!"

**(Sasuke and Kiba)**

"Ready, set… GO!" Keitorin yelled.

Sasuke and Kiba both grabbed their kunai and threw them.

Sasuke used Phoenix Fire Jutsu while Kiba was working on Beast Human Clone Jutsu.

The result was one Kiba flying at Sasuke and another Kiba trying desperately to get out of the wall of flames that was building up around him.

Sasuke started to use taijutsu on the other Kiba. (Akamaru)

Kiba was kicking dirt up in an attempt to smother the fire. When he had at least made it smaller, Kiba cried out to Akamaru, who instantly turned before Sasuke could do anything too bad.

Akamaru and Kiba had both shown signs of a struggle, and Sasuke was starting to feel faint from excessive use of chakra.

Kiba and Akamaru both turned and smiled evilly at Sasuke. (Gulp!) "Piercing Fang Jutsu!"

_Oh, Chikushou!_ Sasuke thought. He took a deep breath and thought, thought… He used Clone Skill, to at least confuse them.

The two split and went for the different Sasukes. One killed two Sasukes with one stone and they both disappeared.

Sasuke felt searing pain throughout his body, predominantly in his arms and legs. He involuntarily kicked and to his relief it made contact. He heard a yelp and fell heavily to the ground.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru was out cold, due to the hit to his head Sasuke gave him.

Kiba stood and faced Sasuke, realizing quickly that he was an octave weaker than he was with Akamaru. Sasuke came up to him and dodged the few kunai and shuriken that were coming his way.

Before Kiba knew it, Sasuke was right in front of him.

Sasuke delivered his powerful Lion Combo to Kiba.

Kiba was lying on the ground panting heavily.

Sasuke fell to his knees and was really out of breath.

Sakura ran up to her beloved Sasuke and knelt in front of him. She would have hugged him, but he was bleeding a lot from the damage Piercing Fang Jutsu had done.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura! Don't scream, I'm right here, I can hear you. I'm perfectly fine, now go away!" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

Kiba opened his eyes and saw Temari hovering over him. "Kiba, you're okay, right?" She gave him a hand and he accepted it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's-?"

"Akamaru? He's here!" Keitorin chirped. "He's unconscious, but fine."

"Yeah, I know, because if he wasn't you be having a fit!" Kiba said smiling.

"True, true!" Keitorin said. She brought him over to Kiba.

"Sakura, stop it!" Sasuke yelled loudly.

"Ooh, but Sasuke-kun, you're hurt!" Sakura yelled back equally loud, if not louder.

Keitorin sighed. "I'll be back in a second."

"What, gotta go save your boyfriend?" Temari giggled.

"You be quiet!" Keitorin warned.

"What are you, my brother?" Temari asked.

Keitorin paused. Didn't she mean mother? But then she remembered that her mother was …deceased. Keitorin opened her mouth but she didn't know quite what to say. She closed it and left, leaving an awkward silence. She hoped Temari wouldn't be hurt, but she figured that anything she said would have made Temari feel bad, like an idiot, or make her feel like an idiot, which would just lead to awkward silence, anyway.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Keitorin asked with a hint of weariness in her voice.

"Absolutely nothing!" Sasuke cried.

Keitorin looked at him harshly. She grabbed his arm gently and a huge gash appeared. "Sasuke…"

He looked at her innocently. "Oh, hey, I didn't notice that… K-Keitorin what are you doing?" Sasuke flinched as she reached into her bag.

She poured the evil liquid into his cuts. Sasuke bit his lip and was moaning by the time she got to being almost done.

"The next time you get so scratched up you gotta stop it, Sasuke, or you could end up bleeding to death!"

"At least I didn't stab myself like Naruto…"

"The day you do anything like Naruto is the day that I die!"

Sakura was enraged. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, I have something for you!" She chirped.

"Sakura, I- Yikes!" Sasuke was wide eyed and there was fear in his eyes. _Oh, Chikushou, this is not going to end well… For me!_

Sakura pulled Sasuke toward her and kissed him.

She pulled away and smirked at Keitorin. "Well, what do you say to that?"

Keitorin death glared at the high and mighty Sakura.

Kiba was absolutely shaking with fear and anticipation. "She's gonna blow! All hands on deck! All hands on deck! A gust of wind coming off the port bow! All h-" Kiba was cut off by Ino's hand over his mouth.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Temari asked.

"She gawna bwoe!" He shouted through Ino's hand.

The two girls just ignored all this.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, do you know what I think about that?" Keitorin said slowly. Venom was dripping from every word, every syllable that came out of her mouth.

Sasuke backed away to the safety of about ten yards away from the pissed off girls.

"Well, do you know what, Marukomu Mesuinu**? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? I WANTED SASUKE TO LIKE ME HALF AS MUCH AS HE LIKES YOU SINCE I WAS LIKE SIX! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! GO BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF JIGOKU! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Sakura exploded. **

**"To that I say you are putting a death wish on yourself," Keitorin stepped forward with her Sharingan activated.**

**Okay, that was a bit long but a lot of it was the fighting and I assume most of you skipped through that part. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Sasuke, Temari, Kiba, and Ino flinched. Not good!

Keitorin ran her hand through her hair out of habit (she always pulled her hair out of its ponytail whenever she was preparing for a real battle) and stood ready with shuriken in her hand.

Sakura did a few hand seals and then there was nothing.

There was blackness. Keitorin looked up. There was just a black void. "What?" She felt faint, weak even.

Horrifying images came flying at her, like in a nightmare. Things that she never even imagined.

At first she saw Sasuke come up. He looked at her cruelly and began delivering a few kicks to her stomach. It didn't really hurt, but it did. Keitorin noticed that on contact it didn't hurt, but it hurt her… emotionally, really. The more she noticed that it hurt her but it didn't the more she felt a sharp pain coming up in her stomach.

Next she saw Temari come up and do more damage, and it was the same as Sasuke. She really wasn't scared anymore. She was more confused and thoughtful. By the time Hinata had appeared, she realized something very crucial.

She concentrated hard and her hands landed on the sign of the ram. "Dispell!"

Keitorin's eyes fluttered open. She was on the ground on her side with her cheek resting on the dirt. Sakura was getting thrown back from the skill that she just used. Keitorin took note on her pounding head, aching stomach, and bruised chin from a kick from 'Temari'.

Keitorin smirked. "Well, aren't we smart? Making up our own Genjutsus, we've moved on haven't we?"

Sakura didn't answer, she was too upset. All she wanted to do was get to rip Keitorin to pieces, but her Genjutsu didn't work as she hoped it would. It didn't even work. Keitorin was not very beaten and she was not even fatigued. Although Sakura was pleased that she had forced Keitorin to, temporarily anyway, force Keitorin's cursed Sharingan, she was not happy that Keitorin was able to withstand it.

"Ah, tired, are we? You see, Sakura-chan, that's the problem with self taught jutsus. You often use too much chakra or even make something up that needs too much chakra. I, you see made the same mistake, but there is one difference between my mistake and yours," Keitorin's voice, which had, up till now, been cheery, became very dark and intimidating. "I have perfected mine."

Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat. That Jutsu, the one that turned her into a tiger that she had once told him she made up, was a killing jutsu. This could turn out to be, uh… bad. But the last time she used it she could only stay in it for a second, but Sasuke got a bit frightened when she talked about how she perfected it.

Keitorin's hands landed on the seal of the tiger. A huge White Bengal Tiger appeared in front of Sakura and it growled ferociously. Sakura screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was walking back from errands he had to do, random boring things, shopping that he waited until he had nothing but crackers and crumbs in the drawers and cupboards of his kitchen. He stopped when he heard a scream. A Sakura scream. But it wasn't like many other Sakura screams that he heard.

He jumped up into the trees, dropping his grocery bags and other various… BOOKS he had been carrying.

He landed right next to Temari, who was white as a sheet. He followed her gaze and his eyes grew wide. He jumped in front of the oncoming tiger Keitorin.

Keitorin's eyes widened. In order not to kill Kakashi she undid the jutsu and landed into his outstretched arms. Keitorin began thrashing in his arms. "Let me go, let me go, Sensei, I have unfinished work to do on that **ikeike**Sakura!"

"Keitorin stop it! Stop it or I-" Kakashi sighed. Seeing no other choice he quickly knocked her out. He put Keitorin gently on the ground and turned to Sakura. "I would like my students to get along to save me the trouble," Kakashi said in a bored monotone. "Do you know what happens when things like this go on?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Teams get reassigned," Kakashi said.

Everyone (except Temari) gasped.

"So save yourself- and me- the trouble," Kakashi said. He sighed and gently placed Keitorin on the ground. "I will be talking to your parents, Sakura, and I will see to it that you get some kind of punishment as they see fit."

"What? Me? Why!" Sakura asked indignantly. "I didn't almost kill anyone!"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't suppose Keitorin randomly attacked you without reason. Starting fights are just as bad as winning them."

"Oh, and Keitorin gets away with nothing?"

"Of course not. I will punish her as I see fit," Kakashi answered. Without another word, he left.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Kiba asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Just because you got yelled at? Oh please, what are you, four? Stop it!" Kiba yelled a bit more harshly than he should have. "You can't be perfect all the time, if you put this much pressure on yourself because you screwed up bad, what are you going to do when you screw up worse?" Kiba said much more softly.

Sakura turned and left.

"You know this is really getting old," Sasuke said.

Ino blushed a bit. "Sorry. I uh, didn't realize then'" Ino murmured.

Sasuke turned to Temari. "Are you going to help me bring her back, or are you-?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Bye, Kiba!" Temari said.

When Temari and Sasuke were a bit closer to Keitorin's house, Sasuke said, "Why'd you come? I thought that you would want to stay with Kiba."

"Sasuke, you need to help me," Temari said desperately. "I just remembered. I knew a boy in Suna, and I liked him a lot, and now I don't like him as much anymore, and if he writes to me and Kiba finds out, I-" Temari explained in one breath.

"Whoa, Temari calm down! Now, run that by me again?" Sasuke stopped her from hyperventilating.

Temari explained the whole thing to him again and asked, "What you do if you were Kiba and you found a love letter?"

"He's gonna get mad," Sasuke said, pausing as Temari opened the door for him. He set Keitorin on her bed. "You have to let him be mad, and hope he does nothing stupid."

"Thanks, Sasuke. And just a rule of thumb, don't ever make Keitorin mad, or you could just kiss your relationship good-bye," Temari advised him.

"Uh, right, I'll remember that…" Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

**Okay, so that's the chapter, review, make me happy, I'll make you happy. Same bat-day on the same bat-channel.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Keitorin woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She woke up before Temari for once.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and was about to get a spoon when she saw Temari coming up.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Keitorin," Temari greeted.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Temari," Keitorin answered.

"Kakashi-sama came last night," Temari informed Keitorin.

"Oh jeez, really?" Keitorin asked.

"Yep. You gotta train Naruto," Temari said.

"Unchi," Keitorin said.

Temari giggled a bit. "It could be worse, Keitorin."

"Yeah, he's nice and everything, but he's such a pain! He's like your neighbor's puppy! So cute and hyper and innocent, but when you get to know him it's like jigoku," Keitorin replied.

"Oh well. Sucks for you!" Temari answered cheerily.

"Mesui- Baka!" Keitorin almost let herself slip. _Note to self: Do not call the Kazekage's sister a bitch!_

Temari noticed her slip. "Hahahaha, sucks for you!

"Okay, shut up, Temari!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, fine, I'll- I'll- uh, I'll… I'll rip up your letter!" Keitorin grabbed an envelope from the table.

"What? Keitorin, give me that!"

"You gotta say please!" Keitorin waved the letter in front of Temari's face.

Temari reached for her fan.

"Yikes! Temari, here!" Keitorin pushed the letter in front of Temari's face.

Temari grabbed the letter and shoved it into her pocket.

"Anyways, did Sensei say when I as supposed to train Naruto?" Keitorin asked.

"Uh… Yeah, around three o' clock on days that we don't have practice."

"Do we have practice today?"

"Nope!"

"Unchi…"

"Aren't you going to eat, Temari?"

"Nope, I'm eating out with Kiba."

"Oh. Okay. Wutcha gonna wear?"

"Mmmm… I dunno. Nothing too much, just something different."

"Ooh, come on Temari, I know just what to get you!"

The girls ran out of the house and into a shop about two blocks away.

Keitorin looked around a bit and pulled out an outfit for Temari.

It was a dark yellow tank top with a dark blue-green color long sleeved shirt that attached to the top of the yellow shirt with sleeves that flowed out and a short blue-green skirt.

"Oh, Keitorin, that's perfect!" Temari sighed.

The two girls rushed over to get Temari ready.

While Temari was getting ready, Kiba knocked at the door. Keitorin let him in and told him Temari would be right out. Kiba sat on the couch and saw Temari's letter. He checked to make sure Keitorin wasn't looking and he pocketed it.

Temari came out and she was absolutely beaming.

"Temari, you look absolutely beautiful," Kiba said.

"Thank you, Kiba!" The two walked out the door arm in arm.

Keitorin sat down on the couch. She sighed. She was in for a fairly boring day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Temari came back by herself looking very angry.

"Temari what happened?" Keitorin asked.

"He took my letter!" Temari answered.

"What? You mean the one that I threatened to rip this morning?" Keitorin asked.

"Yes. You see, when I was in Suna, there was this boy that really liked me and I decided to go out with him to see if I liked him back. I told him I didn't but he won't take no for an answer. So Kiba goes and reads my mail and gets the wrong picture, so that's the last we're going to see of Kiba in a while!" Temari said angrily. She wiped away tears of anger.

"Oh, Temari, don't be so upset. Everything happens for a reason. It's nothing that you can't fix, and if you don't want to, then that's telling you something. Can you imagine what your life would be like dating only one person? I'm probably going to break up with Sasuke, it's bound to happen," Keitorin soothed.

Temari suddenly smiled. So finally admit that he's your boyfriend?"

Keitorin sighed. "Yup."

"Well, why didn't you before?" Temari asked.

"Because, boyfriends and girlfriends break up," Keitorin said. "I know that sounds dumb, but I was just hoping that if I didn't actually call him my boyfriend, then when we fight it wouldn't hurt so badly."

"Hm. Now what do you wanna do?" Temari asked.

"Wanna go annoy Hinata?"

"Sure, let's go! Just lemme change first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Temari and Keitorin got to Hinata's house, it was twelve. They knocked on the door.

"Oh, h-hello!" Hinata said.

"Do you want to do something, Hinata? Maybe have a lunch in the park?" Keitorin asked.

"Sure, th-that sounds good," Hinata said. She turned and yelled to someone that she was leaving.

The girls all left and went back to Keitorin's house for plates and things that they should have brought before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At four o'clock, Keitorin sighed. "I've got to go meet Naruto."

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked politely, although it was clear that she didn't like the idea.

"I'm training him, Hinata, relax," Keitorin said quickly.

"Oh. I'll c-come," She said brightly.

"Okay. Temari, are you coming, too?" Keitorin asked.

"Why would I come?" Temari asked.

"Well, what else have you got to do?" Keitorin asked.

"Good point," Temari replied, getting up and following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Naruto, let the tort- uh, training begin!" Keitorin said as soon as they got there.

"Um, okay…" Naruto said a bit sheepishly.

"Uh, we'll be doing taijutsu today," Keitorin said.

"There's just one thing I want to now, Keitorin-san?" Naruto said.

"What?" Keitorin flashed him a smile.

"Uh, you don't happen to have that excruciatingly painful and evil liquid with you, do you?"

"Well, first off, it's called Ishokubutsu, and second of all, I always have it."

"Chiku- What do you think, people are just going to drop dead in the middle of the street!"

"Naruto, let me tell you Ishokubutsu is not very easy to come across in the liquid form. It's this solid, squishy think that you put in your mouth and you chew on and your mouth fills up with sticky liquid from the actual thing and it tastes horrible. I have to find Ishokubutsu, by going to a bazaar or by other means, put it in a fire, crush it to bits in a day after it is boiling hot, put the liquid that comes out over fire to disinfect it, get my flask in boiling hot water to disinfect that, and I need to get the liquid in the flask, so if you want me to just get solid Ishokubutsu instead, I'll be happy to, it makes my life a lot easier!"

"Erm, Keitorin, you- didn't answer my question. I asked why you carried the stuff all the time, not-"

"Naruto, stop talking before I shove the flask down your throat!"

"Yipe! Yes Keitorin-sama!"

"Alright, Naruto, now show me what you know in taijutsu."

"Well, first I do this," Naruto did the hand seals for shadow clone jutsu.

"WRONG!" Keitorin barked.

Naruto stopped. "But I-"

"I said _tai_jutsu. That's _nin_jutsu. Stick to one, Naruto."

"But I-"

"I know, you usually use shadow clone jutsu, and then use various taijutsu or weapons. But that takes a lot of chakra, more than you realize."

"But I-"

"And; if you are in an actual battle and you are already low on chakra, you might use that out of instinct. Taijutsu uses less chakra, you see."

"But I-"

"I know, some taijutsu attacks take a bit of chakra, but there are others that don't, Naruto."

"But I-"

"I know, it's hard to t-"

"Keitorin! That isn't what I was going to say! I was going to say, I-"

"Well, Naruto, you could have told me what you were going to say, but it's rude to interrupt, you know!"

Naruto twitched. "Just- just go."

"Alright, we've got a lot to do…"

**Two hours later **Keitorin and Naruto were on the ground pretty scratched up.

"How do you feel, Naruto?" Keitorin asked.

He groaned.

"Can you get up, or have you used too much chakra?" She had just gone through two hours with only a five minute break of working Naruto.

"No, believe it!"

"Okay, Naruto, come here!" Keitorin slowly lifted Naruto up because he was heavy. She leaned him on her and had to catch her breath and nearly fell over.

She looked over to where Temari and Hinata were looking, because they both just gasped. She followed their gaze to a very, verry pissed off Sasuke.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke-kun!" Keitorin chirped. _Maybe if I don't sound guilty, he'll think that nothing happened._

"K-Keitorin," Sasuke said stoically.

Keitorin pushed a very frightened Naruto off of her, who promptly fell on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Keitorin was close to tears, so he closed it.

"Sasuke, listen, I can explain it, it's not what it looks like, you see Sens-" Keitorin closed her mouth when Sasuke held up his hand for silence. Keitorin felt a chill run through her body.

"Keitorin, I thought…" Sasuke found himself at a loss of words, so he said the only thing he could. "Goodbye, Keitorin."

"Good- goodbye? Goodbye? I need to! Sasuke, if you would just…" Keitorin closed her mouth when she saw Sasuke turn and start to walk away.

She clenched her fists, angry now, and yelled at him, "Goodbye! GOODBYE, SASUKE!"

Sasuke kept walking.

He heard everything that Keitorin said. He turned around the corner and then it hit him.

_What did I just do?_ The little voices inside his head were screaming at him. Was that bad?

Keitorin fell to her knees, but she didn't cry. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she didn't.

"Come on, Naruto, Hinata'll take you home," She said. Hinata nodded in agreement, and there was silence.

**Okay, that seemed harsh and stupid, but I have my reasons. Can you honestly believe that the first person you've dated, or the ONLY person you've dated is going to be the person you marry? Uh, I'm not saying that they _will _get married, by the way, but some of you people like to fantasize, and that's more of an excuse. I was getting bored with Sasuke. AndKeitorin is almost completelyentirely based off of me.Just Review, okay? Anywho... My document uploader is broken, nothing too major, at least I hope not. I've only got upto chapter 22 up (I actually finished typing thewhole story ) and till it gets un-broken, otherwise known as fixed, soon. And my friend will updating me for me from June 22-July 27 (about, I leave camp on the 25, and my camp is in New Hampshire and I live in New Jersey, so that is estimated). Also, please PM me on July 8. I'm turning thirteen! AlthoughI won't be able to read it, it will mean a lot to me when I come back and read all my happy birthday PM's! Over and out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

_**Keitorin's chibi**_

_(Keitorin answering her chibi)_

_People thinking_

People talking **(did I really have to put this up here?)**

**Me being annoying**

The New Annoyance

Keitorin and Temari walked back in silence.

_This is… scary. Keitorin- silent. I never thought I'd see it._ Temari thought.

The little chibi inside Keitorin's head (like inner Sakura, but less Sakura) was crying her eyes out.

**_You should have apologized! T.T_**

_(No, it's his freaking fault!)_

**_Don't give me attitude! It's because of me that you ever got to be with Sasuke:(_**

_(No it's not! I did the opposite of what you said.) _

**_And that was helping! Now I'm going to help you again. Go back and apologize! ;)_**

_(No!)_

**_Why:(_**

_(Because! I don't-I don't know why, really. Something's holding me back.)_

**_Oh, I know what. Your conscience… '-.-_**

_(I thought you were my conscience?)_

**_No, no, I'm more like- the cool, preppy, devil side! 0:) _**

_(What! I guess that you're the loudmouth!)_

**_Kinda, yeah! But I'm funner:P_**

_(More fun!)_

**_Tch! Tomato, potato! -.-_**

_(Ugh, that's potato, potato!)_

**_You bore me. Ugh! It's that pesky thing again. :(_**

_(Huh?)_

**_A vision. I'll send it to you. Ready:P_**

"What? No, not-" Keitorin said the last part out loud. She saw a red light and fainted. Fortunately, Temari caught her. **(A/N: Shino, Kiba-kun, are you hearing this? Temari caught her.)**

"Jeez, Keitorin, you have a hard time walking home, don't you!" Temari said. Temari had quite a time brining Keitorin back, because she was only a few pounds lighter than Temari, and she was not used to carrying people.

Thankfully, someone came walking down the path, someone Temari had never seen before. "'Scuze me, but can you help me out?"

What a wrong person to ask! Just Temari's luck that she had to happen upon Konoha's number one lazy ninja!

"Um, I have to-" Even Shikamaru didn't have the heart to make up an excuse. He saw a fairly pretty girl who was, he put into consideration, from Suna, and Keitorin, Sasuke's girlfriend (as far as he knew, anyway). _Well, it wouldn't hurt to stay away from Sasuke's bad side, and they are both pretty attractive… _"Alright, I'll help."

Shikamaru lifted Keitorin from Temari's struggling arms. _It's a good thing for the both of them that Keitorin's so light… But still, this is not how I planned on spending a chunk of my life._ "How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath…

"What? Were you talking to me?" Temari asked politely.

"No, no, um… She lives here, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Arigato, um… Sorry, I never seemed to catch your name," Temari said courteously.

Shikamaru smiled as Temari opened the door for him. "That's because I didn't throw it. It's Nara Shikamaru."

Temari realized she didn't introduce herself and did so promptly. "Temari of the Desert. And would you like to stay for tea, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was about to say no, he couldn't, but then he realized that no act of chivalry should go unrewarded.

"Alright, sure," Shikamaru said, laying Keitorin on the couch.

Temari took Shikamaru to the kitchen. They sipped their tea. Shikamaru was happy. He missed out practice that Ino had requested. Fine by him, Ino was acting weird lately. Girls…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Uh, where am I?)_

**_Shut up and watch:(_**

_(Jeez, okay!)_

Keitorin watched as she was suddenly in a pew in the church. Her chibi was sitting next to her.

**_Oh, I love weddings! _**

_(Sssh!) She noticed that she didn't have to think to her chibi. She could say the stuff out loud._

**_Hey, calm down, nobody can hear us! '--_**

A bride and groom went up the aisle, normal as any wedding Keitorin had attended.

**_That's you! _**

_(What?)_

**_And that's Sasuke! ._**

_(It is?) Keitorin said happily. She noticed her excited tone and then said (Uh, I mean, it is? No, it-)_

**_You know that when you have a vision, it's gonna come true. ;)_**

_(Well, this one won't. I- I'm mad at him.)_

**_Pfft! No you're not. I live inside your head, remember? '--_**

Keitorin knocked her chibi over the head.

**_Hey, that hurt:(_**

_(Good!)_

Keitorin watched as a bunch of ANBU ninja, not from Konoha, crashed through the ceiling.

_(Hey!)_

Keitorin looked to her chibi, who was sitting with her feet on the pew with her legs crossed munching on a bag of popcorn.

_(Hey! Stop it! Don't you see?)_

_**Sh! This is the good part! It's the part where the fight starts! **_

_(Fight?)_

_**Yeah, but at the end you- just watch! --**_

They watched as the fight began.

"Hey, look who crashed the party!" Naruto said.

_**Ooh, that was lame… '--**_

"You had better not be talking to me, Naruto!" A voice came from behind them.

_**Lamer… '--**_

"Kakashi, fashionably late as usual…" Keitorin turned. (Not the Keitorin sittin' in the pew gettin' bugged by her alto ego, the future dream one)

**_YOU PEOPLE ARE SO LAME! _**

Keitorin (sittin' in the pew) turned to her.

_**Eh, hehehehe… no offense… 8D**_

_(Yeah, whatever…)_

"I wouldn't miss it Keitorin," Kakashi answered. He was leaning on the side of the wall, and they could see Tsunade and a little boy at the entrance.

_(GAH! He's got that book in his hand!) _

**_GAH! DIE BOOK! HOLY UNCHI! THE MAN'S LIKE, MARRIED! YOU THINK HE'S GOT IT SO MUCH HE WOULD HAVE FINISHED THE THINGS BY NOW! GAH! I- _**Keitorin hit her on the head. **_Thanks, I needed that… XX_**

There was a really big fight scene, and Keitorin was, to be frank, kicking butt. She was up against about twenty five Rain ninja, ten more than Naruto had, and five more than Kakashi and Sasuke had. What they were doing was they were cutting the people away from each other, forming a large circle around one, or in Sasuke and Kakashi's case, two people.

But eventually she got overrun and had to use something that Keitorin had never even dared to do. She did a shadow clone, and then she did Panthera tigris. The result was amazing. She knocked out about all of them; there were only about three left, but more came through the ceiling. Keitorin (fighting) was so tired, she could hardly stand. Keitorin (sitting) realized that the ceiling would fall on her soon.

Keitorin gasped. _(The ceiling…)_

_**I know! It- I- j-just watch, kid. TT **_

Keitorin watched herself refuse to give up the Teleporter. She looked over to Sasuke, in spite of herself, and saw he was fighting in a blind fury. She smiled. It kinda scared her, though.

_**Look at Sasuke… O.o It's a bit disturbing.**_

_(I know… But what happens to… me?)_

_**TT I can't, I can't, it's just… TT**_

Keitorin watched as a couple of Rain ANBU throw kunai at the already crumbling ceiling. Keitorin watched herself get buried in the huge clump of ceiling. Her chibi paused the picture.

_**I'm sorry, but you die on Valentine's day. TT **_

_(Wow. This is one bad day.)_

_**Where is the passion when you need the most, Oh, you and I. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost… Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around… ;) **_

_(Please stop…)_

**_Aw, come on… o.o_**

_(Can I wake up now?)_

_**Oh, right… --**_

Keitorin was sweating. She saw Temari and Shikamaru sitting at the table. Keitorin walked over to them.

"Hi, Shika!" She said brightly.

She walked over to the radio and popped in a CD. She didn't like the primitive radios that Konoha had, so it was her old boombox. Shikamaru seemed interested.

"Where is the moment when you need it the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost… You tell me your blue skies fade to gray, you tell me your passion's gone away, and I don't need no carryin' on…" Keitorin sang with the song. "What, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing…" Shikamaru turned.

"Shika's got a secret! Shika's got a secret! Shika's got a seeeeeeecreeeet!" Keitorin danced around him. Temari giggled.

"You are so troublesome!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Didn't Ino want to meet you fifteen minutes ago?" Keitorin asked.

"Neh, who cares?" Shikamaru asked.

"She won't yell at you. Maybe on the outside, she will."

"What?"

"Oh my god, you are so dense, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you so that you know what everyone else in the village knows, just so that you are not the only one in the village that doesn't know, as long as you promise to act like you don't know you know, you know?"

"I think so…"

"Good. Ino pig's got a crush on you!"

Shikamaru blushed slightly.

"Ooh, you like her back!"

"No, I do not! You just love annoying people, don't you?"

"Well, I gotta cram it before I die!"

"What?" Shikamaru looked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah! Of… Boredom!"

"Are you sure everything's oka-?"

"Alright, Shikamaru, Ino your beloved is waiting for you, not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know!" Keitorin pushed a very confused Shikamaru out the door.

Keitorin slammed the door shut and walked back to Temari.

"So, Temari, still mourning the loss of our dear friend Kiba?" Keitorin asked brightly.

"Who?" Temari asked in a daze.

"Oh, not again!" Keitorin had gone through this whole daydreaming process when Temari met Kiba.

**Okay, end of chapter, review or I will send my specially trained ANBU from Spazzagakure to destroy you! (Hidden Spazz is located in the Sugar Country, and I am the Shougakage! Beware!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

**Time skip: One day**

Temari noticed that Keitorin had been acting strangely, even moping.

She and Keitorin were leaving for practice. They were combining teams for another semi-big mission, it was Team seven, Kiba,Shikamaru, some girl TenTen, and Temari had been asked to fight. Maito Gai was also going to be aiding Kakashi.

Oh, lucky them, they were leaving at the same time as Sasuke. Temari cringed when Keitorin realized this.

Keitorin stiffened and walked a bit faster. Temari followed her, running at her heels like a scared puppy.

_(Stop it!)_

**_Nah, nah, nah, nah, I can't hear you! Nah, nah, nah, nah, I won't stop until you apologize! )_**

_(Get out of my head!)_

**_I wouldn't actually mind that, but that might be a slight impossibility. '--_**

_(Hmph!)_

Keitorin was not mad as Sasuke, not anymore. But she didn't think they should get back together, because he was probably still mad at her.

Sasuke was not mad at Keitorin, not anymore. He didn't think he should apologize just yet, because he didn't think she would be to enthusiastic on the idea. What he was mad at, was the chibi that lived inside his head.

_**No, that isn't the way things work, girls should apologize to the boys/**_

_(Why? That's retarded!)_

_**I don't know; that's just how things go! '--**_

So basically, they were both screwing themselves… …'--

Keitorin and Temari walked at a fairly quick pace, while Sasuke a fairly slow pace.

They got there and Kakashi obviously wasn't there, so Temari sat down and pulled out a letter she was in the middle of writing to her brothers. Keitorin pulled out her iPod, and earned a few stares from… everybody.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"IPod," Temari said uninterestedly.

"A what?"

"It's like a radio, but more… Keitorin!"

"Oh, I get it," Shikamaru said.

Temari and Shikamaru talked for a bit, Sasuke arrived and sat by a tree, and all the other people showed up.

Except, of course, Kakashi. He didn't show up.

Keitorin found herself bored with the music she had and found herself writing various poems. One was called, 'Sensei-san, hurry up I'm getting bored.'

Kakashi finally came walking up, with his book in front of him. Keitorin sighed at her godfather, who briefly looked up and had a slight look of puzzlement at the fact that Keitorin and Sasuke weren't next to each other. He once again buried his nose in his book.

Keitorin sighed and picked up her iPod. Kakashi and Gai had a small fight, starting with, "Kakashi, you are twenty three minutes and forty-nine seconds late.

"Alright, we have been asked to… to… er… Keitorin?" Kakashi stared at Keitorin.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone." Keitorin was in her own little world…

Temari took the headphones out of Keitorin's ears. "Keitorin! Stop."

"H'lo." Keitorin was a bit flushed.

"Kakashi-sama, I was told to meet you, I have a note from Sarutobi-Sensei," Ino held out a green piece of paper.

"Hm, okay, so Ino will be joining us," Kakashi said in his classic monotone.

Ino sat down next to Shikamaru, much to Temari's displeasure.

Temari continued her talk with Shikamaru and Ino joined in. Shikamaru was finding himself in a very uncomfortable position.

Kiba looked on in frustration. "Now why can't that be me? I'm a thousand times better looking than Shikamaru!"

Keitorin giggled. "Just keep telling yourself that, Kiba-kun!"

"Hmph!"

Shikamaru finally managed to squirm out of between the two girls.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Keitorin asked. As far the girls could have noticed, Shikamaru was still there; they left the same amount of space between them and were still talking. Okay, it was more like yelling, but they were doing that before.

"It's scary over there…"

"Yeah, I think there's something wrong…" Keitorin said.

"Well, Shika, you've got to decide, Ino or Temari?" Kiba teased.

"Uh, well I-" Shikamaru stuttered.

"What are we going to be doing on this mission, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked loudly.

"We are going on a tracker mission, and your parents were informed about the mission," Kakashi said, making a conspicuous attempt to not look at Sasuke, Naruto, or Keitorin.

Sakura said, "Wow, then this must be a really tough mission, I'm glad you're coming with us Kakashi-Sensei!"

While Inner Sakura was blaring: _Feh, this can't be that hard, we go, we track, we fight, and we come back. Besides, Sasuke-kun'll protect me!_

Kakashi was about to say something but he closed his mouth, raised an eyebrow and picked up Temari and Ino, both by the back of their shirts, who had previously been rolling around on the ground pulling each other's hair.

"Uh, right… Well, uh, don't do that…" Kakashi said vaguely putting them on the ground.

"Well, Kakashi, thanks to you we have wasted enough time, and much of my youthfulness. Let's go!" Gai shouted.

"We should tell them what they are looking for, Gai…" Kakashi sighed. "They are a bunch of girls seeking to come to Konoha for business, probably something simple like shopping for their parents, visiting their relative, but you must look them right in the eye."

The group set off on foot, looking for anything weird.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why do we need to stop them from reaching Konaha?" Naruto asked.

"They are a group of assassins from Hidden Sound," Kakashi replied.

"Huh? Who are they going to try and kill?"demanded

"Uh, Naruto, you see, we believe that- that they have been hired by the Akatsuki," Kakashi told him.

"Huh? What's the Akatsuki?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi sighed. They tried to stop Naruto from coming, but he got really, really angry and made most of the people in the village afraid. They knew that when Naruto got very angry Kyuubi came out. They had no choice but to take him.

**Time skip: four hours**

"Hm, Kakashi-Sensei, I'm hungry, we've been searching for at least eleventeen hours!" Naruto said… AGAIN.

"Naruto, sh, if they hear us, the mission will be a complete and total failure!" Sakura hissed.

Gai turned around. "If you two don't keep quiet, then the mission will fail!"

Sakura looked shamed and Naruto annoyed.

Kakashi was walking casually ahead of Gai, one hand in his pocket and one hand holding his book. Sasuke was just behind him, hands in his pockets. Gai was behind Sasuke because he was scolding Sakura and Naruto, and right behind them was Keitorin, withone headphone in her ear. She let TenTen have one in her ear. So they were walking side by side, followed by Kiba, and behind him were Temari and Ino, with poor, poor Shika in the middle. Sakura came back next to Sasuke again, who gave up shooing her away about three hours ago.

Inner Sakura: This is lame, just walking next to him. Maybe by the end of this, we won't just be walking next to each other...

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru wailed, sandwiched between the two girls.

Kakashi stopped suddenly and lowered his book. "Gai!"

Gai nodded and turned to the students. "Get ready!" He said.

Keitorin put away her iPod. Temari and Ino, to Shikamaru's pleasure, shut up, Kiba stopped spacing out and Sasuke… did what he normally does, I guess. Naruto bumped into Sasuke, who stopped short.

Keitorin had a sharp, searing pain in her head. Her hand flew up to her head, and she almost hit Kiba because they were so scrunched together now.

"Hey, are you okay, Keitorin?" TenTen asked. Kiba came up to see what was wrong, and why he almost got hit.

"Nnnngg… Yeah, I'm- I'm fine," Keitorin lied. Her eyes were watering.

**_Sorry about that, but listen, stop before you attract too much attention! '--_**

_(Ooh… Okay, I'll try…) _Keitorin straightened herself and tried not to think about the searing pain in her head.

**_I got another vision. There's no time to explain, but Naruto dies! TT_**

_(What? And there's nothing I can do?)_

**_Nope, the future's set in stone, kid. Sorry, but just listen, I thought I'd tell you. TT_**

_**(That's not true!)**_

_(What? Who's that?)_

_**(Sh, Torayin can't hear me!)**_

**_Who are you talking to? _**

_(N-no one.) _

**_Hm. Well, later:-)_**

_(What's going on?)_

**_(I assume Torayin didn't introduce herself? Well, your 'chibi', as you call her, is Torayin. I am Kayna.)_**

_(Oh. H'lo.)_

**_(Listen, the future is not set in stone. You can save Naruto! On your wedding day, you can save yourself!)_**

_(Well, Kayna, I don't even know what this mission is about! I-) _

_**(Don't worry, I'll help you!** **I'm not sure how it'll fare for you, but it will save Naruto, and you've got to protect the Hokage!)**_

_(What did you just say?)_

_**(Naruto becomes the Hokage when he grows up! I know these things, what is going to happen, and don't worry, you won't die!)**_

_(Oh, okay!)_

**_(Now pay attention! It's only been a couple of seconds since you spaced out.)_**

_(What no it's been like three min-)_

Keitorin came back to reality, and Kayna was right. Keitorin opened her eyes and everything was frozen.

The annoyed expression on Naruto and Sasuke's face, concerned TenTen and Kiba, it was all so clear and… frozen. Keitorin looked around, afraid. Everything was frozen.

She noticed three figures in a tree aiming to throw kunai at Kakashi. He thought they were in a bush, but they were in a tree above him. They must have thrown something at the bush to get him off guard.

In fear, she wheeled around and accidentally knocked into Sasuke, and being such a klutz she fell on the ground. He didn't move, but everything went unfrozen. TenTen looked really confused, as did Kiba.

_How is Keitorin over there when she should be over here? She was here a second ago…_They thought.

Keitorin (still on the ground) looked up to where the figures where and shouted, "Sensei-san, behind you!"

Kakashi turned around just in time to catch an oncoming kunai. "What the- Keitorin, how did you-?"

Keitorin threw a kunai at three figures, narrowly missed their feet and hit the branch. _Chikushou! Calm down, Keitorin… _The branch came crashing down, so it wasn't lost energy. On the branch, two girls came tumbling down to the ground. _Un! But where is the last one?_

The last girl trimly flipped from the first branch of the tree (at least thirty feet up) and landed neatly on the branch. She had red hair, blood red like Gaara's, another one of the girls had dark purple hair, and the last one had platinum blonde hair, almost white.

"Please excuse my teammates," She smiled coldly.

Kakashi and Gai stepped back a bit, sort of saying, 'Try this on your own, if you need us we'll be right here'.

"We're working on a few things… The lovely blockhead- oops! I mean toe-head is Kumiko." The bigmouthed redhead smiled.

"Kumiko- Kekki Genkai- Sound- Hai Gochou!" Kumiko smiled, her pale green eyes sparkled maliciously.

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto no baka! It means she has a Hidden Sound Blood Limit, and she controls immense amount of chakra with her voice!" Sakura cried.

"Very impressive, girl!" The blabbermouth said.

The next said shyly and with much less enthusiasm, "Fumiko, Sound, Kekki Genkai- Yokobue Gochou."

"Eh wha?" Keitorin asked this time.

"She controls chakra with her flute, Keitorin," Sasuke answered.

"So what do you do?" Kiba asked.

"Talk people to death?" Keitorin finished.

"I was going to say that!" Kiba muttered.

Keitorin flashed a smile at him.

"Like you should be one to talk!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Yumiko! Sound! Kekki Genkai- Bu-mu!"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura admitted.

_(Can you help me out here? I wanna show Miss_ _Ikeike up!)_

**_(It means she travels at the speed of sound!)_**

"She travels at the speed of sound, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura made a face at her.

I was trying to be nice, but now I think I'll just call you Ikeike." Keitorin made a happy face, like this:

Yumiko narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Alright, girls. Fumi, you take billboard brow and blondie. Kumi, you take other blondie, that other boy, and- and…" Yumiko blushed when her eyes fell on Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah him. I'll take the last three."

They jumped in the air, all heading toward their chunk of people. "Sound 3, attack!"

Kakashi and Gai jumped up in the trees, ready to help whoever needed it.

**Okay, the real action starts next chapter! I'm not especially good at fight scenes, but I'll try my best. Actually, it depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter. So if you want a decent next chapter, I suggest you REVIEW! Later!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Fumiko landed directly in front of Sakura, who jumped back a bit. "Do not worry; I have no intention of killing you. I hope my companions go just as easy on your friends…"

Something about her made Sakura get the chills. She reminded her of someone… she just couldn't remember…

"Sakura! Come here," Ino said. She was still getting used to being friends with her again. This was a little weird. The flute person was reaching slowly for her pocket, and Sakura was staring her in the eyes.

Sakura shook her head, as if to get rid of this feeling, and obeyed.

Fumiko swiftly reached into her pocket and grabbed a bunch of senbon needles. Four, actually.

"Sakura! I- Chikushou, I need Shikamaru!" Ino said angrily. She was so used to practicing their Ino-Shika-Chou routine, and Sakura didn't even have a Kekki Genkai! The two girls jumped up and narrowly missed senbon needles, only to get hit with more from the other hand!

There was a stinging sensation that hurt really, really badly. Sakura pulled the needles out, and was surprised when she realized that Ino didn't.

_What is she planning? _Sakura thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko landed directly in front of Sasuke, and she had already pulled her senbon needles out.

Sasuke jumped back next to Shikamaru and Temari, his Sharingan activated.

As Kumiko threw her senbon needles, Temari instinctively whipped out her fan. This happened so fast, she didn't even have time to open it all the way. The senbon needles each hit the center of her unopened fan. "Hey, cool!"

Sasuke looked at Temari. She was very concentrated. He didn't think she could make it through this. This would be easy. He just hoped that the others were having an easy time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumiko didn't land on the ground. She landed across from where she was on a tree. "Shoot, it's Spiderman!"

TenTen sighed. "Come on, now is no time to fool around."

Keitorin sighed, and she looked towards Naruto. "I know."

TenTen looked back towards the tree. Yumiko was no longer there.

"Chikushou, where'd she go?" TenTen thought out loud.

"She probably hid before she had to face me!" Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," Keitorin gasped. "NARUTO!"

"What?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed at Keitorin.

Keitorin hurled herself at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She moved him just before a bunch of senbon needles fell to the ground, one or two grazing her shoulder.

Keitorin, Sharingan activated, searched desperately in the treetops. "Where the heck is she?"

Keitorin wheeled around. She was staring at-herself!

_Note to self; ask Temari why my hair is turning purple!_

The other Keitorin, which Keitorin knew was Yumiko, gave her a kick to the mouth. Since she was much less experienced when it came to her Sharingan than Sasuke, it flickered off. _Chikushou, this is bad!_

Yumiko punched her in the stomach and Keitorin kicked her back.

"Keitorin!" Naruto yelled.

"No, Naruto, that one isn't the real Keitorin that one is!" TenTen cried.

"What no-"

"Naruto, stop it!" TenTen cried.

"I know a way we could figure it out!" Naruto cried. "Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

"WHAT?" All three girls, yes and Yumiko, shouted.

"Ask a question!" Naruto said.

(While this is going on, the two girls are rolling around on the ground, pulling each other's hair, kicking each other, etc.)

"Okay so what is it!" Yumiko cried, pretending to be impatient.

"We gotta pick something only the real Keitorin would know… I know! But first, Keitorin, you gotta promise not to hurt me!"

"FINE!" Yumiko yelled.

"WHATEVER, DO- Hey, wait a minute, what are you going to ask?" Keitorin asked.

"How many times did you and Sasuke kiss?" Naruto asked.

"How would you know the answer to that?" Yumiko asked.

"Uh, well, uh- Sasuke told me?" Naruto lied.

The two girls were so busy trying to kick each other and the like that they didn't realize that it was such a blatant lie.

"Oh, uh- S-Sasuke? Well I- uh…" Keitorin fumbled, blushing weakly.

"Oh! You're lying! You're not Keitorin!" Naruto yelled.

"What? No, dobe, wait a second!" Keitorin snapped.

TenTen whispered to Naruto, "That's the real one, you know!"

Naruto shushed her. "Wait, I wanna hear this!"

TenTen sweatdropped.

"Uh, well, you mean like kiss fer- fer real? F-four times…" Keitorin fumbled, blushing madly.

"Oooooh!"

"Naruto, don't make me help Yumiko kill you!" Keitorin seethed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Sakura managed to do damage to Fumiko, but not much, especially because she did so much more to them. They were trying to break her glass flute, but they haven't come close.

"Sakura, I need to use my Kekki Genkai, watch me, will ya?" Ino asked.

"But Shikamaru is so much easier!" Sakura whined.

"_Mind Body Switch Jutsu!_"

"What is going on?" Fumiko inquired, her soft purple eyes falling on Ino's slumped form.

"If you strike Ino, then that other, Kumiko, will also be damaged!" Of course Sakura was bluffing, but for all she knew this could have been true.

Fumiko paused. She noticed Sakura was already so weak, and didn't want to damage her teammate any more than she may already be damaged. "Fine then, let us both sit down and relax."

Sakura eyed her, but when she sat down, Sakura nodded and sat down as well.

Sakura's hand went up to Ino's arm, which still had four senbon needles in it.

Ino jerked upright suddenly. Sakura looked up at her. "What was that about?"

Sakura got her answer when she saw Shikamaru and Temari coming up.

"How're you doing, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"It's about… almost even!" Sakura said.

"We're fairing… not badly," Shikamaru admitted.

"Shika! Sasuke!" Temari wailed.

"What? Where-?" Sasuke came flying backwards.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's it look like? I'm getting ketsunoana kicked!" Sasuke said angrily. "By a girl!"

Kumiko frowned, and Sasuke twisted backwards, probably spraining his ankle, as Fumiko threw a few senbon needles at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as he fell. Sasuke had nothing but his hand to protect from an oncoming shower of needles.

"Sasuke! Heads!" Temari shouted as she threw her fan to block Sasuke from the oncoming senbon needles. It whizzed right past Sasuke, and to Temari's sheer delight it came back like a boomerang.

_Chikushou, I'm so tired!_ Sasuke thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, don't you think we should help the students?" Gai asked slightly annoyed.

"Gai, when they need help, we'll know it!" Kakashi said, observing the scene before him. _Interesting… Those two girls have a move that they want to do together, but that other girl wants to be separated. I wonder why?_ Kakashi was worrying a bit, because they didn't know how Naruto, TenTen, and Keitorin were fairing.

"Sound 3: Kumi-Fumi Kekki Genkai Combo!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Okay- Now they need help!"

Kakashi and Gai were about to jump out of the tree, but Fumiko blew swiftly into her flute, and Kumiko opened her moth, and the effect was horrible: A lot of really loud, high pitched noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children were all bewildered at first, and soon clapped their hands over their ears.

Kumiko stopped, and summoned a lot of chakra to her hands and started doing weird hand movements- not even seals, except for the beginning, the sign of the ram, and started jerking her hands towards first Temari, then Sasuke, then Shikamaru, etc., etc.

In turn, they each fell to the ground, still pressing their hands over their ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not going well.

In order, uh… TenTen was running low on kunai and shuriken and other various weapons, and had to catch senbon needles that were flying at her; right now, she was using some scrollie weapon thing that Keitorin would have cared about a lot more if circumstances were different. Naruto was quickly using up his chakra by repeatedly using the Shadow clone jutsu. Keitorin was finding it deathly hard to keep an eye on the real Naruto and she was growing more fearful every minute. And she began to hear a high pitched buzzing from somewhere in a southwest position. Her cursed Sharingan was giving her a large headache.

When Yumiko had again sent the real Naruto flying backwards, and TenTen as well, she smiled smugly. "I have not yet shown you my Kekki Genkai!"

_Chikushou! Not good, not good!_

"I wish you luck. There are no people, excepting, of course, my team mates and Orochimaru-sama had an interest in it when I was younger-"

"Get to the point already!" Naruto yelled.

Yumiko glared at him. "Patience is something to be had. There are few people who have seen my Kekki Genkai and lived."

_Mega chikushou! Really not good, really, really not good! _

**Okay, I hope that wasn't as sukky as it seemed! Ato, loyal people!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

Keitorin gasped, and she felt her Sharingan flicker. "Come on, chikushou, if you're going to be here, then work!" Keitorin thought out loud. Miraculously, it listened! For once, it came and stayed on easily! She was shocked.

"Sound 3: Yumiko- Kekki Genkai Bu-mu!"

Keitorin gasped. One minute, she was there, and the next minute, nothing! Wait- there was a blur. And then- BOOM!

There was a sonic boom. The three of them got blown back, and Keitorin could have sworn that the trees bent. The noise was just so loud that she could have gone deaf.

_Well, if there's any good thing about this, it's that I can't hear that stupid buzzing anymore… But I swear, Naruto better be alright, or I'll go and kill this Yumiko kid!_

Keitorin concentrated. Kakashi and even Sasuke tried to teach her to actually use her Sharingan, and Kakashi said it would come in good time. Well, heck, now better be that time!

She concentrated hard, nearly banged into a tree, stuck her feet out to land on another tree, missed, and gracefully fell flat on her butt.

_Screw it, I don't need it!_ Keitorin thought. She took her hitai-ate out of her hair, and grasped it tightly. Her hair flew over her shoulders. She had no idea why she did this, but it calmed her down.

**_(Shut up, I'll convince Torayin to help me get you chakra; your Sharingan is still immature!) _**

_(Okay, you do that!)_

Keitorin got up and brushed herself off. She heard TenTen. She started to scream, but then it got cut off. Keitorin gasped.

She felt a strange rush of exhilaration and the power of chakra made her hair fly up and then it went back down again, thankfully.

She heard something rustle the leaves behind her, and she turned (everything is really going in slow motion, except the two girls… well actually it's the opposite, they are so sped up that everything _seems _like it's going in slow motion. understand?) and saw miss Fumiko.

She had dozens of senbon needles and chucked them at her. Keitorin reached up and blocked every one of them with her kunai.

Fumiko looked up, and had a look of surprise on her face. _Chikushou, this girl… can see me? No matter… I'll just go for that blond loudmouth_

Keitorin was tense, she wanted to fight. She followed her, never gaining an inch. _Chikushou, go faster, go FASTER!_

Naruto was facing Yumiko, but he couldn't see her, he could only see a blur. S he kept running around him in circles and when she was in a lethal position, she took her eight senbon needles, and said, "I hit that girl in the back, only knocking her out. But you… shall DIE!"

Yumiko threw the senbon needles, and Keitorin screamed, "NARUTO!" She jumped in front of him and felt a stinging, lasting pain on her stomach and her upper body. She fell on the ground, pressing the needles in deeper. Naruto knew he couldn't do anything until Yumiko was over and done with.

Good thing for them she was exhausted and good thing for Naruto that TenTen came crawling weakly behind her. He did Shadow Clone Jutsu, only to distract her, while TenTen silently but a bit slowly stood up, took the blunt side of her kunai, and Yumiko over the head.

"That's what you get for hurting my friend, you ikeike!" TenTen said weakly.

Naruto ran over to Keitorin and dropped onto his hands and knees. "Keitorin! Get up!"

"Naruto…" Keitorin said weakly.

He lifted her up, keeping her off the ground. She was cold.

"Keitorin, come on! You-you're fine!" Naruto said.

"I'm tired…"

"No, no, Keitorin come on, you can't go to sleep!" Naruto said. Tears stung at his eyes.

"Naruto… There are times… where you have to say… good bye… Where is… TenTen?"

"TenTen!" Naruto cried softly. She also had tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto, TenTen, I…"

"No, Keitorin, don't say it!" TenTen begged.

"Please… listen… don't talk. I want you… to tell S… Sensei-san… that I'll miss him. Tell Sakura… that I don't think she was so annoying… Tell Temari… That she can… keep the outfit I bought for her… she was going to give it back… TenTen, you… and Temari… share my… iPod, will ya? And tell… tell Sasuke… tell Sasuke that… that I'm… that I'm s… sorry. TenTen… I know that… you will become a… truly great… weapons master…. Naruto, you've got my… my vote in… in the polls for… for… for Hoka… for…" Keitorin slumped in Naruto's arms, and TenTen sniffed. The only sound was Keitorin's hitai-ate, which she never let go, slip out of her hand onto the ground.

"Keitorin! Keitorin, please, come back!" Naruto cried desperately.

TenTen let tears flow freely from her face, in a silent sob. "C-come on, N-N-Naruto!" She couldn't keep her voice under control.

"I… I should have protected her… She was protecting me! Keitorin! Why? You and Sasuke, you're the same!" Naruto was filled with rage. Not necessarily at Keitorin, but he needed to yell. "Why, Sasuke almost died, the teme, when we were fighting against Haku! I never asked for help!" Naruto sobbed.

"Come on, Naruto. Gai-Sensei is p-probably wondering where we a-are," TenTen tried, still sobbing. "K-Ka-Ka-kashi-sama would w-want to s-see her."

Naruto handed Keitorin's hitai-ate to TenTen. He silently lifted Keitorin up, and he and TenTen readied themselves for coming back to the others, happy because they had by now hopefully won, with dead Keitorin. Yeah, that would work out well.

It took them a while to find out which direction to go, so within half an hour they came upon the clearing. The whole entire time, Naruto felt himself filling up with total utter rage. It just mounted, and mounted, until he was seeing red. They saw the girl with the flute on the ground obviously knocked out, and the other girl in the middle of being tied up, because she was a prisoner.

Naruto and TenTen stepped out.

"Hey guys!" Ino said wearily.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, Kakashi, _your_ student is knocked out. That was a great job you did TenTen, protecting those two," Gai gloated.

Naruto and TenTen gaped at them. They thought… She was knocked out?

"Ah, she really took a couple of hits!" Temari said. There were a lot of senbon sticking out of her stomach and sides.

TenTen began sobbing irrepressibly.

Temari gaped at them, Kakashi stared, and there was a long silence.

"You mean… She didn't take the hits?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Naruto let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

Temari's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god…"

Naruto was so very angry, he felt strangely tired. Exhausted even. That puzzled him, because although he had been carrying Keitorin for about forty minutes, she was very light.

"Sensei, I would like to rest now," Naruto said.

Kakashi took Keitorin from him. Naruto went like he was about to leave, but he stared at the palm of his hands. They were red. He didn't want to attract attention for once, so he shrugged it off and disappeared behind a few trees.

"We'll set up tents, now," Kakashi murmured dryly.

Keitorin was laid by a tree. **(AN: This felt weird for them, by the way, lifting dead Keitorin up, putting dead Keitorin by a tree, heck, just _seeing_ dead Keitorin! I've made this seem very easy for all of them, but it's not, just so you know.)**

With most of the girls crying, even Sakura, the tents were set up and everybody felt… hollow.

TenTen told everybody how Keitorin told her and Naruto her last wishes. Everyone was silent, and fresh tears came slowly spilling out of nearly everyone's eyes, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke included, although Kiba and Sasuke didn't let anyone see.

Naruto was no where to be found, and late into the night, Kakashi went to Naruto. He was astonished when he saw Naruto training. And by the looks of it, training pretty hard. He was fighting against his shadow clones, a tip he got from Keitorin.

As soon as Naruto saw Kakashi, he quickly undid the jutsu, and for some reason covered up the palm of his hands.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked like he was going to yell at his Sensei, but he looked around as if checking to make sure nobody was there, and nodded his head. "Yes."

Kakashi sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I have this really weird problem. When I put… Keitorin down, from carrying her? I noticed that my hands were red. I was real angry, and I felt this new source of… power, I got scared and have been trying to burn it off!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "N-Naruto, come on to bed, you've had a long day," Kakashi said.

**Okay, that's chap! Review, review, review! Don't ask me what they do with Keitorin's body, by the way, I don't know…**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

The New Annoyance

The group of Chuunin (and Gai and Kakashi) awoke with a start to a harsh gasp.

It came from… outside. But there was no one outside! The three prisoners were secured. What could it possibly be?

They ran outside, and found nothing but… Keitorin.

Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head towards her friends and smiled. "Why… are you all… l-looking at me… like you've seen a ghost?"

TenTen fainted. This was reasonable, because she watched Keitorin die.

Sakura ran over to Keitorin. "Keitorin, you're alright!"

Keitorin was so very confused, and the fact that Sakura was hugging her so hard that Keitorin felt like she would snap in two. She gasped for more air; she literally couldn't breathe. "S-Sakura – That- hurts! I…I need (gasp) AIR!"

Sakura let go of her, and stayed on her knees allowing tears to flow down her cheeks.

Temari walked up and fell to her knees when she got over to Keitorin. She was also crying. "Keitorin… I thought you were gone…" Fresh tears swelled in her eyes. She blinked and they flowed down her cheeks.

Kakashi stepped up. "All right you guys, Keitorin is in critical condition. Sakura, you have been studying medical, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura said.

"Keitorin's bag, you know where it is?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Get the Ishokubutsu; I believe Tsunade's training will allow to treat her further," Kakashi told her.

Keitorin felt tired, as if she had been awake all night. She knew she couldn't fall asleep. She was very thirsty. All this put together meant very bad things for Keitorin. And she was sweating.

She faintly heard Kakashi say something to Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba, then something to Sasuke and Naruto. They all left, except Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto kneeled in front of Keitorin. "Don't worry, Keitorin-san. Sakura-chan's gonna right back, and Temari-san with water. Me and Sasuke-teme won't let anything happen to you," Naruto said. He tried to mask it, but Keitorin could clearly tell that he was a nervous wreck, and the blob that was Sasuke kept looking around, so she could guess that he was nervous as well.

Keitorin tried to get in a more comfortable position against the tree. She found this to be quite impossible and rested her head on the sweet smelling grass and closed her eyes.

Sasuke came up to her. "Keitorin, no, you can't go to sleep." Sasuke told her loudly.

"I know, I won't…" Keitorin grumbled.

"Sit up!"

"Leave me alone Sasuke…"

"No!" Sasuke yelled.

She didn't answer. She saw something dark in her future… She told herself it was sleep, not death. Consciousness was slipping through her fingers like water in cupped hands.

She felt something wet land on her cheek. She didn't move. She registered it as rain, but she realized it wasn't when it rolled down her cheek into her mouth (she's tired and not moving for anything) and tasted salt. It was a teardrop. From… Sasuke? She smiled slightly. She made Sasuke cry… If it wasn't because she was about to die, she would start laughing at him.

Keitorin was about to fall asleep when she felt a sharp pain in her ears. She bolted upright and clapped her hands over her ears.

"K-Keitorin! What's wrong?" Keitorin saw the girl with the flute walking towards her with her flute up to her lips.

Sasuke wheeled around. "You! Who let you go?"

"Your orange clad friend," Fumiko answered, never taking her beautiful violet eyes off of Keitorin.

"Friend!" Sasuke cried.

"I won't let her die," Fumiko said to him.

"What?" Sasuke cried. "Naruto! Teme, you just released a murderer!"

"Sasuke, she just saved your girlfriend's life!" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up, you worthless heap of-"

"Sasuke!" Temari cried harshly.

She was running towards them with a wet cloth, which she placed on Keitorin's forehead.

Fumiko stepped back.

Sakura came running towards them with the bottle of Ishokubutsu.

"Finally!" Sasuke cried.

"Keitorin! She's- alright, right?"

"Yeah, now hurry up, Sakura?"

Sakura cleaned out Keitorin's cut, mostly the deep ones on her thighs and stomach. She did a couple of complicated looking procedures and allowed Keitorin to sit against a tree. Within three minutes, she was asleep.

"Where are the others?" Temari asked.

"Well, you see, we had to let the stuff boil over wood that I did this thing that Tsunade taught me to make it work really well, and they had to help me make a fire," Sakura explained vaguely so that it didn't get to complicated.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, if you'll let me explain…" Fumiko said quietly.

"I was struggling and the gag fell off my mouth. I almost killed this girl; I didn't want to have accomplished it. I told him I could help save her. I just didn't want to be guilty of murder. I have never killed anyone before. Orochimaru told us to capture the one named Naruto, and hurt him very severely. If we didn't come back with Naruto almost dead but alive, I would be our lives that would get taken away. We were discussing finding the group we were supposed to be tracking, and asking them if they could take us to Konoha. From yesterday forward, we were missing-nin from Hidden Sound. I don't know what, but something came over me and I aimed to be the one to almost kill the boy and bring him to Orochimaru. I was never that good at anything, and because of my Kekki Genkai I was forced to become an actual ninja. I wanted to be a medical-nin, as I am quite good at it naturally, but I must become a great ninja. I wanted to be recognized as a somebody, and I had this feeling that the only way for me to do that was to… kill. I guess we all felt that." Fumiko finished her long speech.

**Okay, normally this marks the end of a chapter, but I am going to give you sort of an afterward to this part of the story. I would put this whole thing in writing, but that would take a bit. Just hang on.**

_Team Seven and Co take the girls back to Konoha and the Hokage lets them stay. Eventually, they all become really good friends and have missions and various couples spring. Basically, they have a normal childhood. Boring so I didn't make a bunch of chapters on it. _

**There. That was easy. Read & review! **

**You know I don't get why people put this at the bottom.**

**Wouldn't you have _Read_ at the top before the story, and _Review_ at the bottom?**

**O.o**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

**Read!**

The New Annoyance

**Time skip: seven years**

"Wow, Sensei-san, it's beautiful!" Keitorin squealed.

Kakashi smiled. He and the other teams' old Senseis treated their students to a vacation. Kakashi got stuck taking them. They were nineteen; he didn't see why he needed to show them where to go.

Well, it was good timing, it was Keitorin's birthday tomorrow. It was also Naruto and Sakura's anniversary today. Four months ago Naruto and Hinata broke up. The Hyuuga clan forbid Hinata to date Naruto. They said she needed to marry someone more powerful, and also Hinata knew that they didn't like the fact that Naruto had Kyuubi inside him. **(In this fanfiction, they figured it out X number of years ago)**

"Okay, the girls' rooms are that way, and the boys' rooms are on the other side.Three to a room, please, girls, and one pair of two," Kakashi said, pointing to a huge white building.

They were in a clearing in the forest and their rooms surrounded a beautiful lake.

The girls went one way and the boys another.

Hinata and TenTen grabbed a room, while Keitorin and Fumiko stayed in another. Sakura, Yumiko, and Ino claimed the one to the left of Hinata and TenTen and Temari (yeah, she tagged along) with Kumiko grabbed one to the right.

Sasuke and Naruto roomed another, and Shikamaru and Kiba did also. Chouji offered to room with Shino, and Neji got stuck with Rock Lee.

They hung out in the water and on the beach, practicing, that stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, are you asleep?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was on the top bunk.

"Guess," Sasuke replied. He was clutching a certain small diamond metal thing in his hands.

"Are you really gonna do it tomorrow?"

"That's my plan. You better be quiet, Naruto!"

"Baka. What do you think? It's not like I'm gonna run into her room and tell her!"

"I honestly don't know why I told you."

"Hey! That's good timing, because, you know, it's her birthday tomorrow!"

Sasuke sighed. "Oh, what a coincidence."

"I know!"

"Naruto, I was being- Forget it."

"What?"

"Go to sleep, Naruto!"

"What are you, my mother? I can't go to sleep now! I'm too-"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto's snoring filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitorin woke up early. She always did that. Whenever she needed to wake up early, she slept in. Whenever she could sleep in, she woke up early.

She silently got out of bed. Well, almost silently. At least until she hit the ground. You know, when she fell on her butt.

"Pi-nattsu!" Fumiko shot up.

"Sorry. Uh, are you okay?" Keitorin asked. Fumiko just screamed 'Peanuts!'

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine…" Fumiko flushed a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was awake now. Fumiko was teaching Keitorin to play the flute. Of course, she wouldn't be good enough to do very harmful attacks, but she could do something.

Fumiko was practicing a very beautiful piece while Keitorin was trying to work this out.

"Wait, so this note's like this?" Keitorin asked, holding up her flute.

"No, no, like _this_," Fumiko said. Keitorin was good at playing it; she was just bad at learning. Very bad.

"Ugh, this is hard!" Keitorin laughed.

"Why don't we stop for now?" Fumiko said.

Keitorin giggled. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea!"

Fumiko smiled. Keitorin put her flute down. "Fumi, can play that piece for me? The one for Neji and TenTen's wedding?"

Fumiko smiled at her. "Fine but just a little part."

Keitorin smiled. She knew Fumiko loved to show off. But she was so shy, she rarely ever did it. It took a lot of persuasion on TenTen's part to get her to play for her and Neji's wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were just finishing up a picnic lunch when Sasuke pulled Keitorin aside.

"Keitorin, I need to talk to you for a bit," He said. He was growing very hot. His mouth was dry.

Keitorin looked very serious. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

"Keitorin, I was thinking… Since today's your birthday, I thought it would be a good day to…"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and the tips of his fingers met the cold metal.

"Keitorin, I love you so much, I-" Sasuke swallowed hard.

He brought his hands out of his pockets. "Keitorin, will you marry me?"

Keitorin's eyes got wide. She yelped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands.

Sasuke smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes!" She gasped.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back, there were cries of 'Congratulations!' and 'Happy Birthday, Keitorin!'

**Okay, this has to be my shortest chapter ever, but it was kind of hard for me to write, seeing as I've never gotten engaged before and that was the focus of this chapter. Review anyway! (Also think of it as a make-up for chapter chapter 20, it was more than 2,000 words!)**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I probably could if I um, bought it. All I need now is a couple hundred thousand dollars, maybe a couple million, and um… does anyone know what else I'll need? Or a couple hundred thousand dollars to start me off?

**Read!**

The New Annoyance

**Time skip: One year and a half**

It was the night before the wedding, and Keitorin couldn't sleep. She was remembering that dream that she had when she was little. The bride and the groom… Her and Sasuke… Death.

She eventually went to sleep. After all, things could change. She wasn't afraid to die. But she was afraid, at the same time. Not the concept of it, just the fact of not being near anyone she knew... Maybe she could say hello to her mother and father. Keitorin got up and got a drink. She remembered she felt this way when she was so little... She thought she would die.

The next day, she was absolutely glowing. Temari did her hair, which did not include dying it pink. Before she knew it, she was getting ready to walk up the aisle. She was told that Kakashi was coming. Late, as usual.

Keitorin looked up. It was kind of hard not to, because a crowd of Hidden Rain Ninja just came crashing through the ceiling. Keitorin ran up next to Sasuke.

"Hey! Look who crashed the party!" Naruto cried.

"You had better not be talking about me, Naruto!" Keitorin wheeled around to find Kakashi. She just hoped that this wasn't the last time she'd see him.

"Sensei-san, fashionably late as usual…" Keitorin said. He had that book again! It was bad enough that he read them, but he brings them to his goddaughter's wedding! She had to remember, if she eversaw him again, to yell at him.

Keitorin saw Tsunade and her and Kakashi's little ten year old boy, Nobu. Tsunade took him out and ran with him somewhere safe.

BeforeKeitorin could do anything, about twenty-five Hidden Rain ninja came and started fighting her.

She looked over the mass of ninja and saw that Sasuke and Kakashi were up against about twenty, and Naruto up against about fifteen... Sixteen... Twenty... Twenty-five... She felt almost sorry for the Hidden Rain ninja as hey were being picked off one by one by Kyuubi.

Although they were all fighting hard, there were just too many Hidden Rain Nin. Keitorin was quickly overpowered. She sat there, too exhausted to move, kneeling on the ground. She was clutching the locket that Sasuke bought for her a bit ago.

"I will give you one last chance. Surrender the Teleporter, or you will die."

"No. You will never get it. No matter how hard you try. I'm not afraid to die," Keitorin whispered.

"Fine. I gave you a chance. It's a shame, to see a pretty girl like you die on your wedding day. Valentine's Day, no less." The man lifted his arm and most of the ninja threw their kunai in the air.

Quick as a flash, Keitorin ripped off her locket, activated her Teleporter, ripped the wires out of the back, and jumped through the vanishing hole.

No one saw this, so as far as they knew, Keitorin was squashed like a bug.

"KEITORIN!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yes, it's sad, isn't it?" The leader taunted him.

Before the man could do anything, Sasuke had him by the neck. "I… will… kill… you…"

The man's eyes bugged out and he was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"No you won't! Sasuke, stop, we need to interrogate him!" Temari desperately tried to get him off of the man; tears were streamingdown her face. But Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke! Stop being so troublesome! This is a real drag!" Shikamaru cried. He did his Shadow Control Jutsu and made Sasuke drop the half-conscious man on the floor. Kakashi came over and started shifting the various ceiling bits around. Everyone joined in, afraid that they will find a blood spattered piece of ceiling. The first thing that was found was found by Yumiko.

"It's her… thing!" Yumiko cried when she found the Teleporter.

Sasuke found the locket. Kakashi observed the back of the Teleporter.

"She is… alive," He stated.

"How do you know?" Yumiko asked.

"She is in her own real time either alive and greatly shaken or it is possible that she could have still gotten squashed. But I would hope not," Kakasi said monotonously.

Sasuke opened the locket.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Hihi! If you're reading this, it's probably on our wedding day. I'm fine, I'm home. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come back, because I kinda broke the Teleporter. It was the only way I found possible, I probably should have thought that over a bit more carefully. Life leads us to certain places, and I hope yours leads you well._

_Aikou,_

_Keitorin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a very rainy night. Sasuke sighs. The TV is on and he is sure if his daughter turns the radio up any more the windows are going to break.

"Ketorin, turn the volume down!" Sasuke hollers.

"Okay, just a minute!"

He walks into the family room. His two sons, Shigeru and Kuyuu are watching TV.

"Okay, boys, bed in half an hour. You've got school in the morning," Sasuke says sternly.

"Uh…" They both grunt.

Lightning flashes. There is a knock on the door.

_Now who could that be, outside on such a nasty night?_ Sasuke thinks.

Sasuke opens the door. Two girls are outside. One has blue hair and a blue shirt and pants with a lighter blue skirt over it. She is about eleven or twelve. The other girl has light green hair and a pastel pink dress. They don't have hitai-ate.

"Is this the Uchiha residence?" The older girl asks, rain dripping down her hair.

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you, it's late and not the time for charities," Sasuke says wearily as he goes to close the door.

"Wait!" The blue clad girl puts her foot in the way of the closing door.

Sasuke glares at her, getting annoyed.

She looks down in a shamed matter. "Marukomu…" She mutters quietly.

Sasuke freezes. "What?"

"Our mother sent us here. She told us to tell you her name…" The green haired girl says.

"Marukomu…" The younger girl says again.

"What- What is her first name?" Sasuke asks.

Kuyuu, the younger of the boys, comes to see why the hallway is getting drenched. "Dad, what the-"

"Keitorin."

**Okay, that's the end! Please, no applause, just send money! And in your review, tell me if you want a sequel. I will be deciding if there is a sequel and if there is when it will be coming. Thank you to all those people who reviewed! I will be putting up another 'chapter' thanking those who reviewed and thanking various people. Stay tuned cuz that says what's going on with this sequel idea of mine. If you don't mention anything about the sequel, i will take it as a no. And I mean it, review, because I lready have the first three chpters done. Me and my friends think it's pretty good.**

**Review!**


	26. Author's Note to Loyal Readers

This is my last chapter to this story. It was so fun to make! I would like to thank:

**My Reviewers:**

AnimeGirl329

Daigona

White Alchemist Taya

Uchiha of Darkness

Mareno Mikato

Shy-Princess

Hiei'sCrazySpazz

Sora Hanaswana

Kaori Uchiha192

lonewolf4ever

Dog of the Dead

Hibiki-chan

hi77

LoneWolf92

MoonlitMurder

steph

Yuuki Toshi

Zoey24

anime girl987

AnimeOtakuBara

buttons413

byakuganrage

cb-kanas

chibbi-han

ChaosShadowAngel

DeathIsNearYou

Homestar Walker

I dance alone

Inuyasha-Lyokobabe

kakashisgirl

kittykute

Nanjaro-hOi-hOi (who is now aniime.crazy)

samantha

scorpiongirl

solitarywarrior

TaintedKrimzenTears

Trishell

**The people who have this story on favorites:**

.X.Koyomi.X.

AnimeFreak2306

arcana-cursed-wolf

BigDreamer555

byakuganrage

cb-kanas

chibbi-han

Death's Alchemist

Eight-and-a-halph-tails

fanXforever

Fierkragg

I dance alone

kakashisgirl

Kaori Uchiha192

Mysterious Maiden Gemma

Ren Mousy

Sakura411

saphireKat

scorpiongirl

shinobihunter

Shy-Princess

solitarywarrior

Sora Hanaswana

Superior Steel

Uchiha of Darkness

UchihaYukiInu

**The people who had this story on alert:**

Anbu Nin Alchemist

AnimeOtakuBara

BigDreamer555

byakuganrage

DeathIsNearYou

Demon of Konoha

hiei's hime 2

Inuyasha-Lyokobabe

Kaori Uchiha192

Kesperlis

Mareno Mikato

Moonlight Star Phoenix

Redunicorn2

Sakura411

scorpiongirl

Shy-Princess

Snow-Neko

solitarywarrior

Sora Hanaswana

spongedork789

sportygurl2006

Superior Steel

Uchiha of Darkness

White Alchemist Taya

Yuuki Toshi

**My three unprofessional betas**

hidden by a mask

GoldenDropOfSunshine

My cousin

**Vocabulary:**

Baka: fool, idiot

Ketsunoana: ass(hole)

Mesuinu: bitch

Chikushou: damn

Ikeike: bitch (more sincerity than mesuinu)

Kinokiita: clever

Ara: oh well

Ohayougozaimasu: Good morning

Gu-tenmorugen: Good morning (formal)

Isaimendan: I'll tell you later

Unchi: shit

I will randomly choose names of the pennames of people who have reviewed in this story to appear in my other story. If you have a problem with this, please tell me. Please take note that just the name will appear, and if you don't send a review/Private Message saying that you have a problem with this, I will take it as a 'yes, please use my name.' You may or may not see your name as I am doing it randomly. Thank you!

-KK

There **will** be a sequel to this story, called What the Future Holds. I will be posting this story's first chapter late tonight, anywhere between 11:00-12:00 midnight. Flame if you want, but please nothing about Mary-Sue. It's hard to avoid and I try to avoid it, so please no flames on Mary-Sue!

Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Although sequels are never as good as the originals, please try to give it a chance and review to the first chapter. I don't think the beginning is very good, but it gets better.


End file.
